Blood Pact
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: What happens when CG boys turn vampire? This. Lelouch. None opposed him. None, but a group that believed his evil needed to be exposed. That the new emperor of Britannia was holding a dark secret. LelouchxKallen SuzakuxNunnally GinoXEuphy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this, I just thought this'd be a cool idea, because before I ever watched Code Geass I thought this was kinda how it would be. Minis the vampies, but everything is better with vampires! Jk. So this is an AU to be clear. A twist on Kallen getting captured.

Possibly SuzakuxKallen... or LelouchxKallen. I'm not sure... we'll see...

XxXxX

It all happened in a flash it seemed. The Britannia empire had fallen at the hands of only a small group that their leader had named the black knights.

Now there was a mysterious leader that ruled, locked away in his palace. People hardly saw him, but regardless of that fact, he ruled the new empire with an iron fist. None opposed him. None… but a group that believed his evil needed to be exposed. That the new emperor of Britannia was holding a dark secret… the secret to his success.

And that was where she came in. a three man squad has been sent to infiltrate the palace. So far things were going smoothly. Or so they thought…

XxXxX

Up in the highest part of the palace the emperor smirked, a hand on his chin. He glanced towards his knight and waved for him to come closer.

"Do you smell that? They think they can sneak up on us. Well… go prove them wrong."

"Yes, Lelouch." His knight replied, a hand over his heart as he bowed, before exiting the room. He headed down the spiraling staircase and gave the single to the guards.

XxXxX

The small group had split up, in order to be quick. Their best meca pilot was currently on her own. This place was a very big place. So it would take them some time to find what they were looking for.

"This is Kallen." She spoke quietly into the headset. "are you there yet?" She didn't receive a reply. "Do you copy?" Her eyes grew wide. Oh, no. this was bad. She flicked her flashlight off when she heard footsteps and hide behind a wall.

No, this wasn't bad, this was terrible. The footsteps grew closer and then stopped. She wondered if this guard knew she was here, if she was going to get caught… or if he'd just reach the end of his rout and was going to turn around and go back.

He did neither. She reached towards her belt and gripped a smoke bomb. If it got worse… she would just have to use it and run. She heard him inhale deeply.

"Please, come out. I don't want to have to hurt you." He said dully. Maybe even in a bored voice. Her breath escaped and just as she was about to let the smoke bomb exploded, a hand caught her wrist and jerked it away, before he twisted it behind her back and forced her to her knees.

Who could move that fast? She wondered, wincing as he grabbed the smoke bomb and handed it to a guard that came up behind him.

"Let go of me you giant-"

"Silence!" The guard behind them yelled. "Do you know who you speak to? You speak to Emperor Lelouch's knight, Kururugi Suzaku."

She paused and when the lights finally went on, she glanced up at the man holding her. It was indeed the emperor's knight. She was so dead.  
>She then looked up when guards, holding her comrades came into the room. All were being held captive. They'd been caught.<p>

"Here are the rest of them, sir." A guard said.

"Is that all of them?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Take this one with you and I will interrogate them after I inform the emperor of the situation." He said, handing the girl to a free guard.

"Yes, sir!"

Suzaku had a frown set over his lips. Something told him that their fates were going to end very, very badly. He didn't like it. Didn't like it one bit.

XxXxX

"But, Lelouch, please!" Suzaku begged. He dropped to a knee, he was really doing this. He was truly begging his best friend.

"Why do you want them to live so badly? By all means, they should be executed immediately. After all… they could have been sent to assassinate me. It would set a bad example." Lelouch stated.

"I-I… don't think so. If they were going to assassinate you… well… they would have waited for a better time and wouldn't have sent so many. Lelouch… have you… ever thought of letting the world know of the truth? It is possible they would be open to it!"

"Suzaku, you know full well that I can't do that. You saw first hand what those who know the truth would do. And you are the same as me… you would be hunted down and killed as a monster as well as me. Do you want that? You would endanger Euphy and Nunnally… isn't that right C.C?" He asked the girl lying in bed with a pizza box on her chest.

"Yes, yes. All true." She said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Do you see?"

"Yes, Lelouch. I… I understand. Forgive me. I was rash, but at least spare the girl."

"Very well, Suzaku. I see that you have needs as well." Lelouch smirked and Suzaku blushed and stood up quickly.

"N-n-no! That isn't at all what I meant!"

"Right, because you're a gentleman. You don't want to see a woman killed. I understand perfectly well. Finish interrogating them at once." Lelouch ordered and his knight nodded, bowing before quickly heading to do as ordered.

XxXxX

Kallen sighed deeply and looked around the cell. There was no escape. She had failed to get the information and get it back to her superiors. Now she was going to get the death sentence for sure and for what? Apparently nothing.

The door opened and she looked up to find the very knight that capture her in the hallway. She wanted to hurt him. The rat. She reached behind her and felt the blade still tucked away. Perfect. She may die, but she'd take this jerk down with her.

"You. What are you and your group doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. She didn't answer and looked away. "I would rather not have to get rough with you, girl."

She still didn't say a word. So he sighed deeply and stepped closer, kneeling before her to meet her eyes with a firm look. She inched back away. There was something eerie about him. Something… dark. It gave her the creeps.

"Answer. What is your name?"

"Kallen… and… it's the last name you'll ever hear." She said and he got an odd look, before she grabbed the blade and jammed it into his throat. He chocked and grabbed the blade, wincing, he jerked it out and tossed it to the ground with a clatter.  
>She made a break for it, but somehow she as grabbed from behind. That guy should have been dead! And yet he still came after her.<p>

He ended up taking her to the ground with him, and before she could move he flipped them so he was over her, pinning her to the cold floor.

"A thief and a murder?" He asked, blood dripping steadily from the wound. No… no way. He should be dead. He should be dead. He bared his teeth and she caught the glint of fangs.

"What the hell are you?" She asked and he realized his mistake.

"Let's see if you can figure that out." he leaned down and she felt his fangs graze her neck. She yelled and struggled against him.

"Let go of me!" She actually was afraid. For once in her life, she wasn't brave or a lioness.

She was terrified of this monster in front of her. He let out a gasp and pulled away from her. The second he let go she punched him in the jaw as hard as she could, getting several good hits in. And he let her. he backed up and slid down the wall farthest away from her.

"I-I… I'm so… so sorry." He apologized quickly. She was still shaking, she could feel it. Every muscle in her body refused to hold still. She scooted away and sat up.

"What… are… you?"

"I am… the same as Lelouch." He replied, darkness seeping into his voice.

"I-I… I want some answers…"

"You deserve them. Forgive me. I lost myself."

"I can't just forgive you! What did you think you were doing? You tried to… to bite me and now you think you can say sorry and everything will be okay? You're even crazier then I thought." She said, trying to sound frim, but she was far from it. "Wait… you said… Lelouch is the same? You mean… that's… the emperor's secret? He's… a vampire?"

"I suppose there is no keeping it from you know. Yes. Everybody in the emperor's council is." He stated, holding a hand over his eyes in shame.

"But… how?" She asked. She froze when he stood up and walked to the door, stopping with a hand on the handle.

"A witch offered him power… and he took it." He replied solemnly. "A blood pact. He couldn't resist the chance to destroy Britannia. So he took it."

He left the room and she was left with only silence. This… had to be a dream.

XxXxX

TBC...

Hehehe!

Anyways... ignore my evil laugh. Reviews make me update faster too... 0.0  
>ps... stop bashing my cute little knight! T.T Suzaku is too cute to be bashed! I believe in him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this… 0.o

Wow! Six people reviewed in only the first day this has been posted. I'm so honored! Thank you all very much! ^^ Lots of reviews... so I forced myself to stay up super late and write this next chapter.  
>Okay... here is something important... this story has gotten outta hand... so... it will focus on all the characters that are in the council, not just Kallen like I had planned at first.<p>

And pardon me... but Twilight? NEVER! My vampires are manly! They do not sparkle and that is final!

I am still not sure about who should end up with who... but here is what I am considering...

LelouchxKallen  
>LelouchxC.C<br>GinoxKallen  
>SuzakuxKallen<br>SuzakuxNunnally  
>SuzakuxEuphy<br>Lloydxpudding? yeahh... I don't know about him. Maybe he'll end up with Kallen. lol.

Gotta vote guys. And pst... KallenxSuzaku could happen in real life. Death threats equal epic love! Why... just look at Gone With The Wind! lol. I'm kinda leaning towards LelouchxKallen in this fic though... We'll just have to see what happens. Okay... shutting up now! On with the story!

XxXxX

Lelouch sniggered when Suzaku entered the room. It brought humor to him to watch Suzaku panic. His knight was rather flustered.

"Problems?" He asked.

"I… almost…" He didn't finished, before he dropped to sit on the couch opposite of Lelouch.

"I know what you almost did. I must agree with you… her blood does sound… appetizing. She would make an excellent soldier to fight for us, don't you agree?" Lelouch asked.

"How can you say that?"

"Suzaku, in case you forget… I saved your life by turning you."

"I am…aware. I will serve you for eternity, Lelouch, however… I never asked for this curse." Suzaku said waving his hand as if clearing the sentence as final. So he didn't call him on it.

"No, but I would not call it a curse."

"No. You wouldn't. at least ask first… please?"

"Very well, Suzaku. Since you are my friend. I will grant your wish."

They were interrupted when the door opened to reveal C.C and Nunnally. C.C had a box of pizza and Nunnally had a shopping bag, she set it on the floor by the door and ran into Suzaku's arms.

"Suzaku!" She giggled happily and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "When did you get done with work? You should have told me."

"I apologize, princess." Suzaku said, pressing his lips together in a thin line when he could hear blood rushing through veins. It was irritating for him. She pulled back slightly and sat besides him, playing with his hair.

"You don't have to be formal." Nunnally said, pouting. She caught the glint in his eyes and realized what was wrong. "Are you thirsty, Suzaku?" She was about to offer her blood, but a loud sigh interrupted.

"Nunnally, don't you dare!" Lelouch scolded. "It's much too intimate. And with Suzaku? My best friend? I don't think so. We'll find you a suitor soon. Somebody that will accept our 'gift' with open arms."

"No, it's not, Lelouch. And besides… Suzaku is such a good knight. He deserves a reward."

"Absolutely not. Not your blood, Nunnally." Lelouch said, moving a chess piece. "C.C… where have you two been all day?"

"Shopping." C.C. replied, taking a bite of pizza and he winced. Human food was so bland now. He wondered how she could stand it.

"That insipid human food you eat. Why?" Lelouch asked in exasperation and she simply shrugged. Lelouch stared back at the chess board, before the door opened and Gino entered.

"My Lord," Gino said, bowing.

"What do you have to report?"

"Those… people that snuck in… we found their leaders…" Gino said meekly.

"And?"

"And… it's bad… it turns out… that they are vampire hunters. They know, Lelouch."

"What?" Lelouch roared, standing abruptly. Everybody froze in fear as the fire roared to life as well, burning just as bright as their emperor's anger. "C.C! what do you know of this?"

"Well… there was a group after me for years, but I thought I lost them. Perhaps they're back?" C.C said and Lelouch grabbed his coat.

"Suzaku…"

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"You learned nothing from the girl?"

"Nothing useful." Suzaku replied, and damnit, Nunnally needed to stop playing with his hair! It may be innocent, but she had no idea what she was doing to him. He put on a smile regardless.

"Then I shall interrogate her myself. I will get answers." Lelouch stated, he stormed out of the room, just as Lloyd walked in.

"I guess now is a bad time to tell him the new nightmare frame doesn't work?" Lloyd asked and everybody shrugged.

"Why not tell him now?" Gino asked.

"YOU try telling Lelouch the new nightmare doesn't work."

"Point taken."

XxXxX

Lelouch entered the room and Kallen gasped. He looked totally pissed off. This was bad. She not only did she tick Suzaku off, but the emperor as well. Yup, she was dead.

"You! What do you know of the vampire hunters?" He asked, striding over to her and grabbing the front of her shirt.

"What?"

"The men you work for. What do you know of them?"

"Wait… they're… vampire hunters?" Kallen asked in shock.

"Yes." Lelouch said, eyes burning. They calmed a little. "You didn't know?"

"I… had no idea. Why wouldn't they have told us? Then… we were lied to."

"I see." He stated, letting her go. "We must stop them, before they destroy the peace my council and I have worked so hard to create. If people knew the truth… chaos."

"But… you are vampires. You're blood sucking monsters…" She said and he shook his head, smirking.

"No. We harm nobody. In fact, I've made a special deal with the hospital. All the blood we could ask for and nobody will be killed or harmed by us. I swear." Lelouch told her. "Or… if one wishes… sharing blood with a lover works as well. After all… our blood regenerates, so it's an endless supply if we choose."

"So… you're secret is dark… but not evil." Kallen said, seeming to absorb the information.

"Correct." He said. "Tell me… would you… like to become like me? I've seen your skills. You would make a great addition to my knights. After all… you gave Suzaku a hard time."

"What? I've never met him before."

"You have. On the battle field. The Lancelot belongs to Suzaku."

"Suzaku is the Lancelot's pilot?" She asked, seething. The jerk gave her so much trouble, now she was really glad she hit him.

"Mmm-hmm. What do you say? Join me. Help me keep our nation free." He offered a hand and she hesitated, before taking it.

XxXxX

"Oww! Arthur!" Suzaku yelled, shaking the cat off his leg. Nunnally gave him a sympathetic look as the young vampire cat gnawed on him. He sighed and set Arthur in front of his bowl, where he happily drank the blood poured inside. "That really hurts."

"Suzaku, will you take me for a walk outside when it gets dark?" She asked and Gino's ears perked.

"But… milady, it's so dangerous, especially with these vampire hunters…" Suzaku said, kneeling in front of her and taking her hangs in his.

In the far corner of the room, the noble knight was getting ideas. He was almost as giddy as a school girl on a hot date.

"Pst, C.C… do they have something going on?" Gino asked in a whisper.

"No, way. Lelouch would kill him if he touched Nunnally the wrong way." C.C replied, satisfied with her pizza.

"Oh, please, Suzaku?" Nunnally asked, caressing his cheek gently. "I know you can protect me after all."

"I… I suppose so. Just stay by my side at all times."

"Don't worry!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He sighed in exasperation. She would be the death of him.

XxXxX

Kallen winced at the bright light when she woke up. She wasn't in a cell, but on a soft bed. The side of her neck ached terribly and it felt like the worst hangover ever.

She sat up and found the door opening right then. It was Suzaku. His eyes met hers for a few moments, before he set a cup down on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling? The change is always… painful." He stated, wincing at the last word as if it physically hurt him.

"Yeah, you're right. It's like the worst hangover in the world." She replied, still uneasy around him.

"That may be true. What a curse." He spat and she looked at him suddenly, shock written all over her face.

The door opened again and both saw Lelouch. Suzaku bowed gracefully with a hand over his heart. _Just like a dog. So willing to lick his master's boots_. Kallen thought.

"You are dismissed, Kururugi." Lelouch told him and he shot one last glance at her, before heading out of the room. "I expect you to be having a hard time."

"A little." She said.

"The benefits more then outweigh the pain of the change. Heightened speed, greater power, increased sense. It healed my sister after all."

"Your sister?"

"My sister… she was crippled… and blind, but that was before this… amazing blessing."

"Suzaku calls it a curse." She said.

"Ahh… that sounds like him." Lelouch replied. "Well… depending on who you ask I suppose. What do you think of it?"

"I… don't know, yet."

He smirked and stepped closer. "If… you're like me… I think you'll enjoy it. Gino certainly does… of course Nunnally does and of course, Euphy thinks it's… fun. Now… rest for awhile… and come to me when you are ready to become a knight."

"I… I will." She assured and he smiled. He exited the room and left her alone with her own thoughts.

XxXxX

Meanwhile… an explosion rocked the palace and Suzaku rushed to the source, pulling the door to the lab open. He caught when black smoke rolled out. He held a sleeve to his mouth and nose and charged in.

"Lloyd? Are you alright!" He asked, coughing.

"Fine, fine," Lloyd said, waving smoke from his face. He sighed and set his hands on his hips. "Hey… Suzaku… would you like to tell Lelouch the new knightmare still isn't working?"

"You're on your own." He told him firmly, before he exited the room, stopping Gino and the rest, before they rushed in, in a panic.

Lloyd walked out and smiled at Gino and the rest of the knights. "Hey, would any of you-" He didn't finish as they bolted in different directions. "Oh, poo." He then spotted Euphy. "Oh, princess… would you like to do me a favor?"

"Sure, Lloyd, what do you need?" Euphy asked and he grinned.

XxXxX

TBC...

R&R! I'm gonna need some fanart for this. lol. PS... maybe be some mistakes, but it's late and I have... certain people yelling at me that my clicking is keeping them up. Soo... I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, God Bless!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own this. If I did the R2 wouldn't have been so weird!

I already decided who Suzaku would be with last night after a lot of consideration. I picked what I thought would be most plausible in the real show. I'll tell you this much... it is NOT Kallen. A lot of people were against it... and I myself do not feel it is right for this fic.

XxXxX

In the quietness of midnight… a lone shadow snuck through the hallways. Stalking the unknowing maids and occasionally getting yelled at for 'accidentally' putting his hands on places they should not go.

A maid sighed deeply. "Master Gino is on the prowl again. Look out everybody." She warned her friends as she entered the kitchen.

Right as she finished her sentence the door slammed open and Gino, laughing evilly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him.

"Ah-ha! I've caught my pray!" He said triumphantly. "Now… do you think you could make me some cookies?"

All the maids groaned in annoyance, but couldn't complain with the knight's request for cookies. The door slammed open once again and everybody looked to find Euphy with Suzaku at her side.

"Gino, please leave the maids alone." She asked softly, a glint of humor in her eyes. Suzaku didn't look like he cared too much.

"Awe. Can I still have cookies though?" He asked and she nodded with a smile. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them happily.

Suzaku sighed. Like a little kid, he thought. Right now… he had too many things on his mind to worry about Gino and his shenanigans.

"That isn't why I'm here though. As you all know, we have an upcoming soiree with some very important nobles. I'm here to discuss the things that should be on the menu." Euphy said firmly, but politely.

"Gino," Suzaku said. "you and I need to talk about security measurers as well."

At the way Suzaku said it, he knew something was up. So the two knights exited the room and headed down the hall to their headquarters. The rest of the knights were there already.

"So what's this about?" Gino asked.

"We're taking extreme measures for this soiree. As you all know… we've got the threat of these vampire hunters… which is a threat to the Emperor. We will triple check EVERYBODY'S invitations. They all have Lelouch's person seal on them. There will be no mistaking it for anything else.

"I want everybody on their best guard. Nothing will go wrong or I will personally have your head served to the Emperor on a silver platter. You will behave in accordance with our duties, but also act with extreme prejudice to anybody or anything suspicious, while also keeping the guest none-the-wiser. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord!" The room of knights said.

"Any questions." Nobody said a word, looking around the room at one another as if they expected questions. He was about to say good, but then his jaw dropped at who entered the room meekly at the last minute. "Kallen…? You're a little late for the meeting, but I'll have Gino fill you in. I have more important matters to attend to at the moment."

He exited the room swiftly, without an answer to what he was doing or where he was going. Gino grinned big and put an arm around her.

"Hey, new recruit. Knight status so fast?" Gino asked, laughing. "So… since you're _one of us _now… how'd you like to share some of your blood with me?"

The room laughed and she gasped, pushing Gino away from her. He was still smiling and laughing at her actions and shocked look. Everybody else seemed to be amused as well.

"What?"

"I was just joking. We do that to all the newbies!" He laughed, offering her a hand to shake in apology. She sighed and gave in, shaking Gino's hand.

Everybody shuffled out of the room and headed off to their regular duties, since they had already heard all they needed to. A couple knights stayed to plan out strategies and look over a map of the grounds. Meanwhile Kallen sat down opposite of Gino.

"So… what is my first job? Lelouch told me to talk to Suzaku, but… I guess not." She said and Gino just smiled.

"He made a promise. He doesn't like to break promises, So he has somewhere to be tonight." Gino told her. "Anyways… I was told to fill you in. As you've probably heard, we're going to be guarding the Emperor and his sister at this soiree. It was suppose to be an easy thing up until recently, but as you know, we've got to worry about these so called vampire hunters." He waved a hand like he thought this was nothing big.

"You're right… that… that is a little worrying. I know these guys… and when they want something done… they do it." She told him grimly.

"On second thought… maybe you SHOULD talk to Suzaku. You know these guys better then anyone. You two could talk tactics, maybe make things even safer." He replied. The door to the room opened and a maid entered.

"Master Gino… your cookies." The young girl said, setting the plate on the table in front of them. Gino's eyes glittered as he rubbed his hands together.

"Can you eat that?" Kallen asked and he gave her a look.

"Of course! I mean… it's not as good as… but it's still good." He replied, leaving out the 'B' word in front of the maid.

XxXxX

"WHAT?" Lelouch asked, slamming a hand on the chess board. "What do you mean doesn't work! I'm paying Lloyd good money to get those up and running!"

"Sorry, Lelouch." Euphy said, trying to smile even though she had to deal with his yelling. It was really hard to smile through that.

"Yes… that's right." Lelouch sighed deeply, calming down. "I suppose it could wait a little longer."

"Well… I have to finish speaking with the cooks about plans. Suzaku finished speaking with the rest of the knights about security."

"Good. At least there is that."

"Sorry, again." She said, waving as she exited the room. Lelouch sighed deeply and stood up, walking to the window that overlooked the ocean. He set a hand against the cool glass and sighed. He just wished things could be simple.

"You should relax a little." A voice come from the bed and he rolled his eyes.

"C.C. stop sneaking up on me." He told her. "Have you found anything out about these vampire hunters, yet?"

"I'm working on it."

"I hope you are able to find out soon. I fear for Nunnally's safety."

"You shouldn't worry. It's very hard to kill a vampire, even if they are hunters. They would have even more trouble getting to her with all the security. They'd have to go through you, Suzaku and Euphy as well."

"Yes, you're right, but that doesn't stop me form worrying." He smiled a little. "But thank you, C.C."

"So what is it you have against, Suzaku?" C.C finally asked him. "You went through all the trouble of saving his life and turning him… but you won't fully trust him with Nunnally."

"It's not that I have anything against him. Suzaku is my best and most trusted friend. It's just… that I don't believe anybody could protect her as well as I could." Lelouch stated. "All I want is for her to be happy and safe, but now this."

"That is life, Lelouch. You cannot rid the world fully of dangers, but you can make her life happy. Which you've done. She is very happy now. Now… what of that… suitor?" C.C asked with a smile and he blushed.

"You know about that?" He asked. He was embarrassed… he didn't think anybody would every find out. Thought he could go on lying, but it turned out he couldn't. "I guess I'm just being too over-protective, but I worry. I can't help it."

"Why not one of the knights? They're perfectly capable. I know who she wants…"

"I know as well. I know both things. I just think he would hurt her… he has too many questionable tendencies. I'm not sure I can trust him… what would I do with Euphy then?"

C.C laughed. "Oh, Lelouch… you don't have to worry about Euphy…"

"What? Why…?" He asked, an eye twitching.

"Why don't you ask Gino?"

"Oh, God." Lelouch said, slapping a hand over his eyes. "Do I dare ask the dreaded question?"

"Nothing has happened, yet, but if you're going to chose a suitor for Euphy, you might as well chose now. And do it formally at the soiree, I'm sure they'd be happy about it. Gino is a perfectly breed noble, what more could you ask for?"

"You're right. I'm glad I have you here as my advisor." Lelouch sat down with another sigh. "I'll speak with them about it."

XxXxX

Suzaku stood at the door nervously. He wasn't sure about this, if anything went wrong, it would be on his head and he'd have to live with more guilt.

He just sighed and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He waited another minute or so, before he got worried and opened the door. It was unlocked and what he saw managed to calm him down, but sent his heart pounding.

Nunnally was safe and sound asleep. He closed the door behind him and sat at the edge of the bed. He set a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Nunnally… wake up. I am here to take you for that walk like I promised." He removed his gloved hand from her shoulder as she stirred slightly.

"Sorry, Suzaku. I fell asleep waiting." She told him, starting to sit up.

"That's alright. I was late. It was my fault." He replied, guiltily. She brought a hand to caressing his cheek like she so liked to do. He closed his eyes for a moment and set a gloved hand over hers.

"Don't feel bad, Suzaku. You've done nothing wrong. You can't help that you have to work hard, even Lelouch has told you not to take all the blame on yourself for everything."

"I-" He was about to apologize before he thought better of it. Now he really had no idea what to say to her, it was quite the predicament. Nunnally laughed at him then.

"Come on then. Let's not waste any more time!" Since she had already been dressed and simply feel asleep waiting, she grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him along with her. He smiled one of his trademark smiles as they headed down a moonlit hallway.

He was glad that she so easily understood that he didn't know what to say. She didn't call him on it, or make fun of him or even call him stupid. Instead she laughed and still wanted to spend time with him. It was one of those moments he almost wanted to cry he was so thankful.

The two guards at the door said not a word as they walked out the doors and towards the garden out back, they probably didn't want to get in trouble by speaking to the perfectly capable knight.

The moon was full tonight and it lit everything up perfectly, almost as bright as the day would be. Almost. It seemed like it was one of those warm July nights, that were warm and perfect. All the night creatures were out, crickets chirping happily and frogs with their trademark call that Suzaku had once tried to imitate for her. Comically might she add.

As they walked to the fountain Nunnally took his hand and removed his glove, tired of only feeling the cool fabric. He gasped softly when she took his bare hand and she couldn't help, but blush, either at the boldness or the closeness.

"Nunnally… that is very inappropriate… your brother will be upset." He stuttered.

"I… Suzaku, I think you hide behind them. That's why… I want to be close to you, but you have so many walls up. It was never like that when we were little. What's changed?"

He licked his lips nervously. "I don't… I don't know. We grew up."

"If this is how it has to be then I don't want to be grown up. I wish we could go back to being little kids in the meadow, picking flowers together and watching you and Lelouch fishing in the stream." She said, frowning.

"I wish we could go back too." He admitted, he cupped her chin with his free hand. "Please… don't make that face. Smile for me."

"Only if you promise we can do that again sometime. Get away from all of this and go back there."

"I…" He glanced around. He didn't know if he could keep that promise, but he wanted her to cheer up. "I promise I'll try."

"Suzaku…" She sighed. "I guess… that's the best I'll get from you."

His lips parted as if he were about speak, but he stopped and pressed them together in a thin line. He finally thought up an idea and set his hands on her shoulders, urging he to sit on the wall of the fountain.

"Close your eyes." He requested.

"Suzaku?"

"Please?" He asked again and she did as he wanted, before she heard his footsteps disappearing far away. She wondered what he was up to, before his footsteps returned and he brought his hands up to her hair and she giggled a little. "Okay… you can open them now."

She did and looked at her reflection in the water, finding he'd tucked a pink rose in her hair. She laughed and took his hand again.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad to see you smiling again."

"You and Lelouch are the same. Always telling me to smile." She said softly.

"And why _wouldn't _we want to see the most beautiful thing in the world?" He teased, squeezing her hand gently. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

He stood up and turned, kneeling in front of her.

"Come on, I'll carry you. Like old times."

"You don't have to anymore. Lelouch healed me. It doesn't hurt anymore." She told him, setting a hand in his hair.

"No. That's not at all why. A princess deserves to be treated like one." He replied with a slight smile tugging at his lips. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto his back. He started off into a jog and she laughed.

"Ah! Suzaku!" She giggled, hugging him tighter as he turned a tight corner in his trot.

"NO… let's see how fast we can go!" He shouted, laughing.

"No, no, no!" She laughed and cried out in surprise as he sped up into a full run.

XxXxX

Lelouch watched from a window and allowed a soft chuckle to escape. He should probably scold them for sneaking out without a proper entourage, but he would let it slip this once since they seemed to be having so much fun.

He glanced over to the door when it opened, closing the curtains so nobody could spy on the two enjoying the night. Other wise he would have to yell at them, he couldn't lose his image.

Euphy and Gino entered the room, looking a little worried as to why they were being called at this time of the night to the Emperor's quarters. Usually he reserved these things for day, so it didn't look suspicious to normal humans.

"You two thought you could keep a secret from me… how wrong you were." Lelouch said, taking a seat at his throne and crossing his legs.

"Lelouch… please… I… we're in love." Euphy stated. "We're sorry for not telling you… it's just… we knew how you would react."

"Incorrect!" He shouted. "You had no idea how I would react. What's more important is how Suzaku will react. Euphy… you must have known how he felt about you."

"Suzaku changed."

"That's your excuse?" He wouldn't hold back. He was very angry that she had done this to his best friend, it would not be forgiven so easily even if this was Euphy he was speaking to. "That is how you justify stepping on his feelings?"

"He doesn't know. We were planning to keep it a secret for that reason." Gino cut in, setting a hand on Euphy's shoulder.

"Oh, that makes everything so much better doesn't it?" Lelouch asked, setting a hand on his chin. It was a sarcastic remark. "This is your decision. You will pay for it. At the soirée I am going to announce you two engaged in front of the nobles. Suzaku can find out then or you can tell him before."

"Lelouch…?" Gino asked in surprise. "You'll let us marry?"

"I'm not giving you a choice. I won't have our good name ruined, because you two decided to have a little fling."

"I understand… I'll deal with Suzaku." Euphy said softly, she set her own hand over Gino's.

"You should have consulted with C.C first. Both of you. You've caused a lot of pain by doing this in secret." Lelouch sighed. "Are at least happy with one another?"

"We are." Euphy said at last and he nodded. "And, Lelouch… if you want to stop the same from happening with Nunnally, I'd suggest you stop pretending to look for men for us and actually do it. Stop trying to protect us. We're gown women and we can make our own decisions."

"I see. If that's how you feel." He said, eyeing the couple in front of him. The door opened to reveal Kallen. "You two may leave."

They exited the room with their tails tucked between their legs. Kallen shot them odd looks, before she stood in front of the throne.

"Uhm… you wanted to see me?"

"Good… you're here."

"Yes… why were they here?" She asked, wondering about why Gino and Euphy were leaving with such grim looks.

"I suppose I can trust you with a secret." He said. "Euphy was having an affair with Gino… normally I would have been fine with that, however… Suzaku loves her. He doesn't know. He's about to find out… if worse comes to worse… I need you to be head of security."

"What do you mean if worse comes to worse?"

"You already know that I am afraid of the hunters trying to use the party to gain access to us. If… by any chance anything happens… I need you to take over, but hopefully he won't let it effect him." Lelouch stated, burying his face in his hands. "I should have known sooner."

"You can count on me." Kallen assured him, hesitantly setting a hand in his hair.

"Thank you. I appreciate having people to rely on in these dark times." He replied, voice muffled by his hands. It wasn't very strong leader like, but he was too worn down to act as such. She backed away as he stood up then. "Allow me to show my thanks."

He picked up a glass, before cutting his wrist open and allowing the blood to pour in. Once it was full he offered it to her. She was still uneasy about having to rely on blood to live, but the vampire instinct was too strong to argue with and she took the offered cup.

Lelouch crossed his arms and chuckled. Fledgling were so weak, the mere sight of blood would send them into a frenzy. She however… seemed to be stronger, because she wasn't totally lost to it. He had to admit… this girl was fun.

XxXxX

Suzaku had finally tired and he and Nunnally were lying under a tree on a small hill, looking above everything. The petals from a sakura tree drifted down slowly, filling the air with a sweet scent, ten times stronger to them then normal.

"Suzaku?" Nunnally said softly and he glanced over at her, peaking one eye open.

"Yes, princess?"

"Are…" She drifted a little and he almost wondered if that were a trace of sadness in her voice, before she smiled and he knew he must be imagining it. "Do you think you and Euphy will ever get married?"

"I hope so…"

"You really love her right?"

"…Of course..." He replied a little uneasily. She gave him an odd look at the odd tone she detected in his voice. She'd only heard him sound like that once before a long time ago when they were kids and his father had gotten drunk so he had to put him to bed.

"I'm really glad you found somebody to be happy with." She told him, smiling and squeezing his hand reassuringly. She didn't want to bring it up, but… "We better go in now. Lelouch will be upset if he finds out."

He closed his eyes again for a few more moments, before nodding and getting up. He offered his hand and she took it. He led her back towards the palace, but they walked slow. Taking their time.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, very much so."

"I'm glad."

"Can we do this again soon?" She asked and he smiled.

"Of course. I promise." The smile he had disappeared and he pulled her behind him, while his hand went to the hilt of his sword.

"Suzaku?" She said, tightly holding onto his uniform jacket.

"Shh… it's okay…" He assured, fingers tightening on the sword. His gloves creaked the tighter he held onto his weapon. He tried to look past the darkness, he knew he sensed something. He wasn't sure about the figure that was standing there, lighting up a cigarette. "Halt, you are currently on restricted grounds."

"Hello… vampires…"

XxXxX

TBC...

La gasp!

Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I feel so terrible for what I've done to poor Suzaku. (ad sniffs) anyways... thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Hmm... awesomeness. Thanks for the reviews. They make my day. Anywho... I have to admit... (don't kill me!) I have never read any Ann Rice stories. Ever. I didn't even know she wrote about vampires. So I doubt this will turn out like any of her stuff.

And for a question, Yes in my stories vampires can drink one another's blood. Look up Vampire Knight. That's what I based my vampires off of, becase they are some of the coolest vampires I've ever seen. In fact, before VK I never liked vampires, but that made them interesting.

XxXxX

"Hello… vampires…" The figure said. He stepped out, a wolfish grin taking over his features.

"Nunnally… go back now."

"Suzaku, no. I won't leave you."

"Please, princess… do as I say." He begged, but she wouldn't listen to him.

"I'm looking for somebody… you will take me to the Emperor." The man told him, dark hair falling into distinctly orange eyes.

"On what grounds do you think you can order me around? Identify yourself or I'll be forced to-"

"I don't have time for this…" The man twitched slightly and slowly… he transformed into something entirely not human, before he howled and charged at Suzaku.

Suzaku pushed Nunnally back and drew his sword, slashing a cut in the beast's ribs, before he howled and charged at him again, this time he only had time to dodge and roll out of the way. Before it had a chance to attack again Nunnally had tossed a rock at it.

It howled in rage and ran after her, Nunnally thought this was it, before Suzaku stood in front of her. The beast ripped sharp claws across his chest and stomach, before Suzaku managed to get his own hit in. He dropped to a knee and held the bleeding injury. The beast was growling at him even more.

"That's enough, Strider. I didn't call you here to attack the Emperor. I called you here to help him. What a mess." C.C said, walking towards them slowly.

"Forgive me, miss. It was my mistake." The beast called Strider told her.

Nunnally kneeled besides Suzaku and grabbed his arm, trying to help in anyway she could. Suzaku stood up uneasily, wincing.

"C.C… what is… going on here?" Suzaku asked, only still standing, because Nunnally was supporting him.

"This is Strider. He's here to help us fight the hunters… you see… not only do they hunt vampires… but werewolves as well." She replied. Strider chuckled at her despondent answer. "Suzaku… you better go to Lelouch. You need blood to heal from that. Werewolves kill vampires."

"Duly… noted…" He said, before he dropped to the ground.

"Suzaku!" Nunnally yelled. He was out cold. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. Vampires are very hard to kill." Strider replied in a sharp growl. "I suppose I have some apologizing to do… I thought… well… I lost my temper."

"Don't worry. I'm sure if they knew a werewolf's temper they'd forgive you." C.C stated, but Nunnally was thinking very much the opposite.

XxXxX

Lelouch looked at Strider with a critical eye. He wasn't very happy about this man almost killing Suzaku and his sister. Jeremiah was standing by his side as well, viewing the mutt with a paranoid look.

Cornelia who was standing on the opposite side scowled at the werewolf. She wasn't happy at all that either of her sisters were in danger with this guy running around.

Neither of them knew why they had been called, only that Lelouch needed them and that Suzaku had been gravely injured protecting Nunnally by this man in front of them.

"What was the meaning of all that?" Lelouch asked. "I should have this mutt killed for what he almost did!"

"Lelouch, werewolves can't control their tempers." C.C defended.

"Then put him on a leash while he is here. I will NOT have another incident like this!"

"I understand your anger, but Strider may be our only hope at defeating the hunters." At those words he calmed slightly, glancing at the ashamed wolf before him. "We can't do this alone."

"What reason does he have for helping vampires? As far as I understand werewolves and vampires don't get along." Lelouch said.

"Strider's family was killed by hunters." C.C told him.

"Ah… revenge. It's a powerful hatred isn't it?" It was only then that Lelouch decided to give him a chance. He could relate to this man before him.

"Emperor… if I may speak?" Strider asked.

"Go ahead."

"If you knight me… and allow me to fight by your side… I will crush our enemies bones to dust." There was silence for a few minutes as Lelouch stared hard at him.

"I will give you this chance then, but see to it you do not harm anybody in this palace or I will have you strung up for all to see."

"Of course. It will not happen again." Strider assured.

"Very good."

XxXxX

Euphy and Gino quickly rushed into Suzaku's room, finding Lelouch and Nunnally were already there. As it appeared, Lelouch had just finished giving Suzaku blood so he could heal quickly.

"How are you feeling now, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, crossing his arms.

"Fine. I'm perfectly fine." He sat up, but winced and gritted his teeth when the wounds protested against it. Gino bit his lip. How could they do this now?

"I'm afraid you'll have to be disciplined for this. I told you too not to go out and you disobeyed me! Do you see what happens? This is exactly why I gave you rules! For your own good!" Lelouch scolded deeply.

"Brother, please. I asked him to take me out. Yell at me not him." Nunnally asked.

"You're in trouble as well, Nunnally!" Lelouch hated yelling at her. He really did. "You may have asked, but, Suzaku as a knight should have known better. Come on. I think Euphy has something to speak with him about."

He started towards the door and Nunnally gave Suzaku a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for protecting me, Suzaku." She told him and fallowed her brother. As they walked by, Lelouch stopped in front of Gino and Euphy.

"Tell him now." He said and glared at them, before leaving with his sister.

Kallen paused when Lelouch passed briskly with Nunnally trailing behind. She had heard what happened and she was going to check on Suzaku. After all… he did try and be nice by bringing he a drink for the headache she had when she was first changed.

She could at least visit him and see how he was feeling. Maybe cheer him up a little, but she stopped when she saw Gino and Euphy. She decided on waiting.

"Euphy? Tell me what?" She heard Suzaku ask.

"Oh… we just wanted to tell you to get better soon." Euphy said, putting a fake smile. Gino tried to as well.

"Hey, I'll have the maids send up some cookies." Gino laughed nervously and Suzaku's smile faded. He looked from one to the other.

"You'd think somebody was dying… what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing's going on Suzaku. Really." Euphy tried to assure him and he didn't pry with her. She was the princess and he was just the knight, so he wouldn't dare, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"Huh, getting late. I guess we should get going. You need your rest too buddy. Get better by the time we have the…" Gino's words died on his lips in realization.

"By the time what?" He asked, he was getting worried. There was something going on that they were hiding from him.

"By the time that… we're hold the soiree… or take your time getting healed, whatever." Gino waved It off.

"Just… tell me what's going on." Suzaku said suddenly.

"Nothing is going on." Gino told him.

"He's right, Suzaku. Calm down." Euphy said. "We'll see you in the morning."

He watched them leave the room with grave looks on their faces. He was really worried now, something odd was going on.

Kallen waited outside the door with her arms crossed. She may not like Suzaku, but this wasn't right. They straight out lied to his face.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Kallen asked as they closed the door behind them. "Why are you dragging it out?"

"Kallen… I…" Euphy sighed. "I swear we never intended to hurt him. You can't help who you call in love with… but… looking at him in so much pain… I couldn't bring myself to tell him. But I will!"

"She's right… Suzaku… he's a great guy and a really good friend… I don't want to see the guy hurt, but… I love Euphy more then I've ever loved anybody." Gino stated.

"Then lessen the pain and tell him now." Kallen said.

"It's not that simple." Euphy tried to argue.

"No. Of course it's not." Kallen sighed deeply. Gino and Euphy just left without another word. She waited a few minutes before entering the room. "Suzaku? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Kallen… do you know what's going on?" He asked, confusion evident in green eyes.

"Yes. I do." She told him. She wouldn't lie like everybody else had. This was hard… it was like telling a little boy there was no Santa with magical reindeer.

"Would you tell me?"

"I'm sorry… but I think you should hear it from Euphy."

So noticed a sort of conflicted look on his face. This was really bugging him. He really wanted to know what was going on.

"I see…" He said, pursing his lips and looking at his hands in his lap. She sat in the little room with him for awhile in silence.

XxXxX

The next morning Kallen barged into Lelouch's throne room. He looked up at her in boredom, but he had already been expecting her. How he always knew these things she would never know.

"Lelouch… don't do this. Don't announce them at this soiree. Euphy didn't tell Suzaku. This is going to break his heart." She asked and Lelouch laughed bitterly.

"Kallen… I already figured Euphy wouldn't tell him. In that case… I decided to announce them then and there. It will hurt, but… there is no other way. I won't be able to tell him to his face either. That's why I'm doing it then." He stated.

So Lelouch couldn't look into Suzaku's eyes and tell him either. She had to admit that she herself would never be able to do it, let alone if Suzaku had been her best friend. She could understand the position Lelouch was in. He didn't want to be the one to break his friend's heart, but he had to.

He was going to do this quick, like ripping off a Band-Aid. It may not have been the best way, but it was the easiest for everybody. Except maybe Suzaku. They still didn't know how he would react.

Kallen sighed and Lelouch stood up, walking to the window. He watched the storm clouds roll in, dark gray with the promise of rain.

"Tell me… would you like to accompany me to the soiree as my inamorata?" He asked, turning to face her with a grin that suggested he was enjoying the look of panic on her face.

"Me?" She asked, a fierce blush taking over her face at his words.

"I don't see anybody else in this room."

"Actually…" A voice cut in.

"C.C shut up and eat your pizza." Lelouch scolded. _Well that was embarrassing_. He thought, slapping a hand over his eyes.

"Not a problem."

He scowled, lowering his hand. "Besides my adviser… yes, you."

"I…" She really couldn't say no to the Emperor could she? No. probably not. Just like she couldn't say no to his gift of vampirism. "I would… be honored."

"Excellent!" He stated, looking as if he'd just conquered the world. "I will have my adviser send you down a few dresses to pick through. C.C! go help her."

C.C glared at him, before leading Kallen out of the room. "Okay… what's your dress size?"

"Size?"

"Yes! Size." The two continued on that way until the door closed behind them. Lelouch allowed the smile to fade from his face as he dropping into his throne.

"Suzaku… I am so sorry you have to find out this way." He said to himself. This was added to his list of problems. How were they going to fight the hunters if Suzaku was out of the picture? He wasn't sure, he just hoped Suzaku could hold it together and fall apart after.

XxXxX

Kallen opened the door uneasily, looking around the hallway cautiously. C.C had left over an hour ago and still hadn't returned with that dress!  
>So she was sneaking out in only a towel to her room. Hopefully she could get their without anybody seeing her. It seemed to be a dull day.<p>

She had almost made it when she stopped and screamed hiding behind a curtain. It was Suzaku, sweeping the floor, however he had frozen when he saw her.

"Oh… uhmmm… can I help you?" He asked glancing around.

"Ugh! C.C was suppose to be helping me get a dress and then she disappeared…"

"Oh… well… I just saw her…" He stared for a few minutes, before slipping his coat off and handing it to her. "There. That should get you back to your room. Just… say hi to Nunnally for me." He said softly, almost sadly, before going back to sweeping.

"Thanks." She said, pulling the jacket on. It was big enough to cover everything. "Why are you out here?"

"I'm in trouble for sneaking out with Nunnally. So… I've got cleaning duty for a week… and Nunnally is grounded in her room. So…" He didn't continue, but she understood.

"Right. Thanks again."

"Oh, who are you going with?"

"With… Lelouch." Kallen said uneasily and both stood there in silence.

"Wow… I… really? That's great! I'm really happy for him. I'm glad he was able to find somebody… I mean… it's got to be lonely up there. I'm glad. Be good to him okay?"

"I will." She told him, before quickly departing down the hallway.

Suzaku continued sweeping the hallway, alone in the quietness of the morning. He stopped a moment and look out to see the birds playing together in the fountain where he and Nunnally had sat a few nights ago. He lost focus and just watched the birds for a few minutes… the dread of bad news he worried about coming momentarily drifted to the back of his mind.

As Kallen got to her room, she froze and ducked inside, but peaked out the door. She saw Euphy and Gino in a dark corner drinking one another's blood. She was glad Suzaku was too busy with his punishment to be patrolling.

XxXxX

Fifteen minutes later C.C returned to the room to find it empty. She looked around for a few minutes, before throwing her hands up in defeat and tossing the dress onto the bed and leaving the room. Some people. You just couldn't help no matter how hard you tried.

XxXxX

In the darkness of a warehouse, deep within it's steel walls hide a group of men. They were all speaking in whispers.

"So our forced were captured inside. All were executed… except Kallen for some reason. No doubt her piloting skills drew attention." One man said.

"Yes. No doubt." Another said.

"I heard they have employed the help of the wolves. They're much more powerful. We're going to need to call in the master." A third man spoke up.

"I am afraid you are right." The first said. "We… will call in more help… and we will destroy these abominations."

"I have the plans right here. And the passes." The second man stated. "Shall we continue the original plan?"

"Yes." The first said. "We needn't put that aside just for one wolf. If we can stop them before they got organized we'll be able to eradicate the last of the vampires."

XxXxX

Suzaku was watching over things from Lelouch's side at the main table. Lelouch grabbed his cloak and pulled him to sit down.

"Suzaku… calm yourself. The party will be set up just fine without you. You can worry later." He told him firmly and his friend nodded.

"You're right… I just-"

"Just nothing. Relax. It's a party after all."

"You know I was never comfortable at parties." Suzaku replied. He watched the maids setting everything up. He left the table and headed down the steps to the dance floor, walking towards the doors and checking the security of them.

He stopped when a familiar scent caught his attention, he glared at the wolf and as he took a step closer bared his fangs. Strider held his hands up.

"I'm not here to fight."

"You could have hurt, Nunnally." Suzaku snapped.

"I know… I want to apologize." He told him and Suzaku allowed his expression to go to neutral, but it didn't make him any less angry that Nunnally could have been hurt. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to. Apologize to Nunnally then I'll be satisfied."

"Okay. I will."

"Ack! Look out!" A maid yelled, dropping some streamers… just as she tried to grab them mid air she slipped off the ladder.

"I got the girl!" Strider shouted, and as he caught the maid, Suzaku caught the box. Both of them stared at one another before he set the box on the ladder step. The maid thanked the wolf meekly.

"You make a good team." C.C commented, walking by casually towards Lelouch. She was probably only saying that to prevent a fight, since she didn't sound sincere.

Suzaku nodded in approval towards this wolf knight, before heading off to check more security measures, he spotted Euphy then and waved to her, but she didn't seem to notice him.  
>He frowned deeply. That was odd… she almost always ran over to talk to him whenever they were in the same room… or at least waved and said hi.<p>

Gino watched Suzaku nervously, before he sighed and left the ballroom. He headed down a hallway, allowing the silence to sink in. he needed to think.  
>He never thought it would be so hard to lie to his best friend about this. He really regretted not telling him that night.<p>

He knew he should have. Euphy should have as well, but looking at his face while he was injured and hurting… it was impossible.

_Suzaku… I am so sorry. _Gino thought, leaning against the wall with his hand over his eyes. His love of Euphy had blinded him to Suzaku's feelings. They had only thought about themselves and how much they loved each other…. They hadn't thought of him.

Back in the ballroom, Euphy finally worked up a little courage to talk to Suzaku. He had been looking very dejected after she outright ignored him.  
>He seemed to get a little energy back when he saw her and he smiled that trademark gentle smile of his. She knew she wouldn't see it again for a very long time after tonight.<p>

"Suzaku… I have to tell you something." She started and green eyes grew wide with worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing." She lied. Oh, she lied to him again. Why did she keep doing that? Of course something was wrong, something was terribly wrong with them for betraying him this way. "Suzaku… no matter what happens tonight… I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too." He said reaching for her hand, but she pulled away and caught the glint of hurt in his eyes. "Euphy…?"

"I… have to go. I've got important things I have to speak with the cooks about."

"Okay…" He watched her walk away from him. What was going on? He fiddled with the bottom of his uniform jacket for a few minutes, before shaking his head and trying to focus on his job.

XxXxX

TBC...

Uh-oh... tonight is the night of the ball... will those evil vampire hunters try something? What about Suzaku and Euphy? Dun, dun, dun! Leave a review to let me know what you think, thanks! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Hmmm... only one review on the last chapter. Sadness. :( anyways... I haven't been able to update do to some problems with my family. Fighting. Pst. like that doesn't happen all the time. I hate fighting. HATE.

Soo... we have more interesting turns taken in this story. It's probably going to be one of the longest stories I've ever written. That's pretty cool. So... onto the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XxXxX

The guest were arriving and it appeared this was going to be a full house. All the knights were very carefully keeping their eyes on things, with Strider sniffing people out occasionally. It earned him weird looks, but he didn't care.

Gino felt sick to the stomach as he watched Lelouch sitting there casually, sipping a glass of wine and pouring his 'date' one as well.

Euphy knew things were going to be bad as she took a seat besides Lelouch and Nunnally. She was just waiting for it all to happen. She honestly considered skipping this little drama. She didn't feel like eating at all.

Suzaku was temporally off cleaning duty for this, since he was head of the guard and nobody else could possibly do his job. Or even want it, since it meant dealing directly with Lelouch. Everybody was afraid of him. He was probably the only one that wasn't.

Kallen was freaking out, sitting next to the Emperor… as his date. Was it hot in here? And most importantly… who made the floor tilt? She would never know.

"You're doing fine. All you have to do is sit there and look pretty… which you pull off rather well might I add." He told her and she blushed.

Nunnally was currently grinning at her brother behind his back. She was hoping things went well for the two, she would love to see her brother married and happy. Thought he really didn't seem interested in marriage, he was more preoccupied with ruling the empire.

She was at least glad she was ungrounded from her room finally. It was getting very dull and boring to sit there doing nothing all day.  
>Suzaku returned to the table and sat besides her. She smiled and grabbed his hand, he looked down at the table with a small smile.<p>

When he did that her own smile left. Something was wrong with him. He never acted like this around her unless it was something really bad.

"You look very beautiful tonight, princess." He said softly.

"Suzaku, would you dance with me?" She asked. He was slightly taken aback by the suddenness of her question, before he gathered his wits.

"Of course princess." He stated, getting up and bowing before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. He had to be extremely formal in front of all these nobles, even though he knew that she didn't like it when he was this way with her.

They danced to Suite for orchestra No 3 in D major. If there was one thing she could say about him… it was that he was a very good dancer.

"Suzaku, do you remember when we danced when we were younger?" She asked and he nodded with a gentle smile. He remembered… before her 'accident' when she was crippled… before that they would dance together.

"I do."

"You taught me how to dance. I was terrible at it."

"No. you were very good, it was my fault for being a bad teacher and letting you stand on my feet the entire time, rather then learning on your own." He teased and she laughed.

"You're so mean." She joked and he rolled his eyes. "I'm glad we can dance together again. Isn't that a gift, regardless of how you feel about it?"

"Yes, princess… I'm glad it could heal you. It's a gift, but a dark one."

"What's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, avoiding another couple by side-stepping swiftly and spinning her with him. The girl they avoided scoffed and it turned out it was Nina and her date. Suzaku mentally shuddered in disgust.

"Something is wrong. What is it?" She sighed when he didn't answer. "I know you…"

"Something is going on with, Euphy…" He replied finally. "I think… that she might be thinking of…"

"What?" The song ended before he could answer and anything he might have said would have been muted by the applauds. He was about to go, but she caught his wrist. "One more?" She asked and he couldn't resist her smile. He nodded and Suite española No. 1, for piano, Op. 47, B. 7~Granada (Allegretto)

Up at the table Lelouch watched his sister, keeping an eye on her. He sighed softly… after this song… he was going to hurt somebody very badly.

Kallen saw his distress and grabbed his hand, he smiled at her in thanks, before looking back to them. He saw Euphy looking down at the table. How could he do this easily? Gently? He couldn't.  
>He waved for Gino to come and he did, begrudgingly. Gino knew what was going to happen, but this would be their punishment. They would hurt a person they cared deeply for and have to live with it.<p>

He really have a thing for punishment when it came. This just happened to be the best thing for this situation. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to be the one to say this, but he had to.  
>The song was coming to it's close and his heart was picking up in pace at what he was about to do. Nothing could stop it from hammering wilding against his chest as the song finally ended.<p>

He stood up and tapped his glass, everybody looked up and Kallen held his hand under the table out of view. Hoping to reassured him.

Guilford looks towards Cornelia when she looked at her younger sister in confusion. She knew what this was, but… why wasn't Suzaku here? Then she realized it and pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Milady?" Guilford asked, about to help her, but she held up her hand to stop his worrying.

"I have an announcement to make." Lelouch said in a strong voice. He gave the single and Gino and Euphy stood up. "After a long time debating it… I have decided my sister and one of my best knights shall be wed. Gino… Euphy… I give you my blessing. May you have a long and happy engagement and soon after marriage."

Everybody in the room started to clap and cheer, while everybody at that table had their eyes on one lone knight in the crowd.

Nunnally quickly pressed her a hand over her mouth in surprise. She watched Suzaku swallow hard, before he took a step back. And, oh… she could see the tears welling in his eyes as he finally understood. She hadn't known a thing, but even she understood what had happened.

She reached for his arm and caught the fabric of his uniform, but he shook his head and pulled away, backing up and disappearing into the crowd.

"Suzaku…" She said, she looked back up at her brother, seeing his distress.

XxXxX

Suzaku pushed past several people on his way outside, he pulled his jacket off and tossed it onto the ground besides the bench he dropped into. His breathing was uneven and he felt sick. How could this be? He didn't understand… he thought it would be fine. He always thought… but no… that was all gone now.

He tried, he really tried, but his uneven breathing if anything was a signe of worse. He felt the tears building and as much as he told himself to just stop it and be a man… he couldn't help it. Once he started crying he couldn't stop.

He heard footsteps and quickly tried to stop himself in the middle of his breakdown, but it was a lot harder then it looked.

"Suzaku… I'm sorry… I never intended for this to happen…" He knew that voice. He stood up when he saw Gino and Euphy.

He stood up and Gino tried to set a hand on his shoulder, before Suzaku hauled off and punched him as hard as he could.

"Suzaku!" Euphy yelled, kneeling besides Gino and pulling out a cloth to hold to his bleeding nose. Suzaku was breathing hard and pacing, running a hand roughly through his hair.

"Okay… I feel a little better…" Suzaku breathed.

"I deserved that." Gino said, standing up and then Suzaku punched him again, knocking him into the fountain.

"That's enough, Suzaku!" Euphy told him, trying to calm him down.

"Was it a lie?" He asked and she looked at him in confusion. So he clarified. "When you said you loved me earlier… that was a lie? It was all a lie?"

"Suzaku… I did love you… just not the same way I love Gino. I love you more like a brother."

"Because, you kiss your brother, yeah." He said sarcastically. He lost him temper and kicked the bench over. He grabbed a fistful of his own hair, just about ripping it out.

"I won't talk to you when you're like this." She told him and he scoffed. "I thought I loved you… we just… things went too fast with us…. I've known Gino since we were kids… I've only known you for a little while."

"Then why didn't you just pick him and not play with me?"

"I was confused."

"Then get this one thing clear… I don't want to see you… either of you… or speak with you for awhile. Just get the hell away from me." He said, grabbing his jacket and starting to walk.

"Suzaku!" Gino said, getting up and grabbing him by the shoulder, Suzaku was about to hit him again, before Gino got a good hit in. "Listen to me, damnit! I know this is hard… and I am sorry that you got hurt, I really am, but… I love Euphy… okay… I know you did too, but nothing can change now, so… just try and be happy for us."

Suzaku actually laughed bitterly, before getting up and walking away briskly. They both watched him leave until he disappeared.

XxXxX

Lelouch had his face buried in his hands again. Oh, did he feel so terrible for his friend. It was probably so horrible to find out that way, but he couldn't bare telling him face to face and watching him breakdown.

Kallen had taken over as soon as Suzaku left, because she figured that Lelouch would worry about that as well if she didn't.  
>Everybody had just fallen apart tonight. It hadn't been a good night. She saw Nunnally worrying about Suzaku the entire time instead of enjoying herself.<p>

"Lelouch?" Nunnally asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry it had to happen that way." He looked at his sister and gave he a look as if he knew what he was about to say would be bad. "She was having an affair with Gino behind his back. I tried to get them to tell him before, but they wouldn't… and I couldn't tell him face to face and see that look in his eyes I knew would be there."

"Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know." He saw Gino and Euphy coming back in, Gino had a blood covered cloth over his nose, so it caused him a little more worry wondering if they had fought.

"That's Gino and Euphy… can I please be excused?" Nunnally asked.

"Go find him." Lelouch said, knowing that was what she wanted to do. He was too worried about other things. As she stood he stopped her. "But make sure there is a guard within sight of you."

"I will, I promise." She told him, before quickly shuffling off in her dress. She knew exactly where to start in her search too.

"You sent her alone?" Cornelia asked.

"I know, I know. Something isn't right…" Lelouch replied and she realized what he was talking about. She waved for Guilford and the two got up, heading towards Jeremiah and his guard.

XxXxX

Suzaku leaned against the tree, eyes closed as he tried to work through everything in his head. It wasn't easy either.

He picked up on footsteps and sighed deeply. Not now, please anything but right now. He wanted to be left alone.

"I told you to-" he cut himself off and quickly stood, placing a hand over his heart and bowing. "Forgive me princess. I was-"

"You don't have to explain to me, Suzaku." She told him, holding her dress so she didn't trip on it as she approached him.

"How did you know where to find me?" He asked, eyes on the ground.

"I know you." She replied simply. "Are you going to be okay, Suzaku?"

"Nunnally…" He started, before shrugging. "I don't know anymore… I just need to think about things for awhile."

She hugged him, while he didn't hug her back that didn't mean he didn't want her to hug him. In fact… he really just wanted to be held right now. He finally hugged her back, but the ground shock with an explosion and he quickly looked back towards the palace. This wasn't good.

"Lelouch!" She said in worried and Suzaku quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. There were guards running toe secure the exits as far as he could see.

"Stop, vampire!" A man said, cocking a gun and aiming it at him.

"Who are you!" Suzaku asked, pulling Nunnally safely behind him.

"That does not matter. You won't be alive to tell. Ah…, but I know what you think. You think this can't harm you. It can. It's a specially made weapon."

Nunnally wasn't about to let Suzaku be hurt again. She ducked under his arm and stepped in front of him, hearing his panicked gasp, he tried grabbing her to stop her.

"Nunnally!" Suzaku shouted. The man's finger squeezed the trigger, before a loud growl made him turn, only to find himself face to face with orange eyes.

Suzaku held his hands over Nunnally's eyes as Strider in wolf form ripped the man to little bits. He looked away himself.

"Suzaku! Quick! The Emperor needs your help!" Strider shouted.

"Take Nunnally, keep her safe!" Suzaku asked and Strider nodded, running to her side, blocking her view from the body and leading her away. She looked back at Suzaku as he ran off.

XxXxX

Kallen spotted a man reaching into his coat, she noticed the glint of something and quickly kicked the table over, tackling Lelouch and taking him to the ground with her as the man opened fire with his gun. She quickly reached for her own weapon and peaked her head over the table, finding the man gone, but then more gunshots rang out and an explosion.

Jeremiah ran by, tossing her the key to a knightmare. He was soon tailed by the rest of the guard as they ran towards the room.

"They've got knightmare frames! Hurry up and get outside to help us!" He shouted, running off and she fallowed suit.

Lelouch quickly got up, but C.C stopped him and shook her head.

"No… those weapons can kill even a vampire."

"Damnit!" he shouted, slamming his fist to the wall. She set a hand on his back, trying to reassure him. He was very stressed about this. "Where is my sister?"

"Strider took her to a safe room."

"How do you know that?" He asked and she tapped her fingers against her head. He sighed then, pressing a hand over his eyes. "I should have know. C.C… get me a radio. I need to keep in contact with them. They'll need my tactics if they hope to win."

XxXxX

As soon as Kallen ran out the doors, she barely avoided getting crushed by a knightmare that got tossed into the building.

Whoever was in it got ticked and ran right after the pilot that tossed him. She knew this was going to be difficult. She needed to find where the rest of the knights went and get into a knightmare.  
>She skidded to a stop in front of the warehouse that held the knightmares and Lloyd waved for her to come in.<p>

"Here! Don't use an old model. Take this one." He told her, grinning and crossing his arms in pride. "The new knightmare frame is finished."

"What is this? I've never seen a frame like this." She said, setting her hands on her knees and leaning over to try and catch her breath.

"Nobody has. With this, we will stop the battle before it even starts!"

"It kinda already has." She told him and he frowned.

"You owe me a pudding."

"What?" She shook her head when there was another explosion. "Never mind! Let's get this going already!"

She had no idea how this worked, but she needed to figure it out fast. Lloyd opened the doors, clearing her to go and she jumped right into one of her fellow knights. Apparently she WASN'T clear.

"HEY! Who is driving that thing!" A voice asked over the com in irritation.

"Oh, sorry, Gino!" Kallen said.

"Just fallow me IF you can!" Gino shouted over the com and headed towards the battle. "Gee… everybody keeps hitting me today."

XxXxX

Lelouch watched the battle from above, he clicked on the radio.

"Can everybody here me?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord!" Came several soldiers and he sighed. That was still annoying sometimes.

"I'm going to guide you through this so we can crush them fast and end this."

"Lelouch," C.C said, approaching him from behind. "They're trying to flank us."

He looked at her, before clicking the button on his link. "I need two units to our flank. Whoever can get there faster and I also want you to take a L formation." He waited until he saw that they had done as ask and waited for the knightmares to be trapped in the formation with a wall to their back. "Now fire!"

XxXxX

Kallen headed towards the flank when she heard that was what they were trying. She only spotted a few, but was able to dispatch them quickly.

She yelled and barely avoided the weapon that almost hit her, and right when she turned she figured that was it, but metal hit metal in a burst of sparks. She recognized the knightmare that saved her.

"Suzaku!" She said in shock.

"Get use to that new frame fast!" He shouted over the com as the Lancelot's arm was taken off due to saving her.

"Watch out!" She warned and he dodged the next strike. "This guy is good if he can take you on."

"Yeah. That sword is sharp. Watch yourself." He replied.

"There's no way he's good enough for both of us."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yeah."

Suzaku slammed into the knightmare, distracting it, before Kallen caught him from behind and disabled it totally. That was when several foot soldiers arrived, guns aimed at the smoking knightmare.  
>Suzaku opened his knightmare and stood up.<p>

"This is knight Kururugi, please step out of the knightmare now." He ordered. When nothing happened he figured they'd have to cut the coward out. "Jeremiah, is everything okay in your sector?"

"We've finished them off with the Emperor's help." He replied over the com.

Suzaku was about to order the guard to cut open the knightmare, before it opened slowly. All soldiers readied their weapons in case it were a trap.

Kallen gasped at who she saw there. She quickly opened the hatch to her own knightmare and Suzaku looked at her in surprise as she jumped down and ran towards the pilot.

XxXxX

TBC...

Gotta leave a review and let me know what you think. I have to be motivated to update lately. I like to be lazy sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: I do not own this, but you already know that.

A/N? No comment. Too sleepy to make witty comments.

XxXxX

Suzaku was about to order the guard to cut open the knightmare, before it opened slowly. All soldiers readied their weapons in case it were a trap.

Kallen gasped at who she saw there. She quickly opened the hatch to her own knightmare and Suzaku looked at her in surprise as she jumped down and ran towards the pilot.

"Todoh!" She yelled and he seemed shocked to see her as well. Suzaku backed up slightly and almost tripped when he saw the man.

"Kyoshiro Todoh…" He breathed. It shocked him to see his former teacher stepping out, he set his fingers against his com link. "L-Lelouch… what… do I do?"

"Bring him to me."

XxXxX

Kyoshiro Todoh was thrown before Lelouch, hands tied behind his back. He looked up at Lelouch with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"I know what you are." He said firmly, not a trace of fear in his voice. Lelouch held a hand under his chin and leaned back in his throne.

"Oh? And what am I?"

"You're a vampire. You all are!" He shouted, glaring especially at Suzaku. He looked down at the ground under his teacher's gaze.

"Yes. We are vampires, but ask yourself this, have we ever hurt anybody? We are not murderers. All we desire is peace between the nations. You and your group are disrupting it." Lelouch stated. "Tell me… what is it you hope to accomplish? Or don't you know?"

"You're a lair. There are pictures and proof of your deceit. You've been sneaking humans in and draining them of their blood. You are murderers!" Todoh said.

Lelouch wiggled his fingers and at the order Cornelia walked over to him, she leaned down as he whispered something to her.

"Yes, milord." She said, before leaving the room with Jeremiah and Guilford. Suzaku took her place besides Lelouch. He knew Todoh and even tied up, he still was a threat.

"These pictures… do you have any… as… proof?" Lelouch asked.

"No."

"I am afraid you have been the one to be deceived. I would know the second anything like that happened… I know everything."

"If you can prove to me that I've been deceived-"

"That is what I am working on. If I can prove it… will you join me?" Everybody in the room gasped, including Kallen. She didn't want to see this man she looked up to be killed. Hopefully Lelouch could prove it.

"If you could prove you are truly as good as you seem to be… then I will join you, but know the rest of my companions are still joined with The Battleborn." Todoh replied.

"Is that what they're calling themselves?" Lelouch asked, smirking. "Clever, but a clever name means nothing. They will fall. I will not let them disrupt the peace I worked so hard to create. Take him to his cell. Kallen… you may interrogate this one."

When the guards took him to his cell and the room was now practically empty, Suzaku chose to ask something that had been on his mind for a good while now.

"Lelouch… are you going to let him live?" Suzaku asked and Lelouch gave him a look.

"I am always looking for powerful allies. More security for Nunnally. I WILL prove to him that we are not what these Battleborn make us out to be."

"Strider informed me that they found a set of plans in Kyoshiro's knightmare. They had this planned for awhile, just as you suggested." C.C told him.

"You think they have somebody on the inside?" Suzaku guessed.

"I do. Somebody on the inside has betrayed us. I've, yet to find out who. Suzaku… please stay by Nunnally's side until this person is caught." Lelouch said.

"Of course, Lelouch." He bowed, before leaving the room.

"Well, C.C… it looks like it's just you and me." He said, before crossing his legs and leaning back. "I will make you a deal. You get me that proof… and you will have as many pizzas as you want prepared everyday by the cooks."

"You have a deal." She replied, quickly heading out to find this information. On the way down a hall, she spotted Kallen. She stopped her before she left. "Kallen… I want to say thank you for saving Lelouch at the soiree… If you had not acted accordingly he would have been killed."

"We'll… I'm his knight. It's my job." Kallen said, and just as C.C. was about to walk- "Wait, do you think… do you think Lelouch will turn him?"

"I have no doubt he will."

"What if he fights it?" She paused when the adviser gave her an odd look. "It's just… he's a good friend. I don't want him to be killed."

"It is entirely up to Lelouch what happens to him. If you want him to listen then you better convince him that we are not the evil vampires he says." With those last words C.C was off. She wanted that pizza.

Kallen sighed and headed towards the cell they were holding Todoh in. he looked up at her and his expression softened.

"Kallen… why are you here? Why are you one of them?" He asked.

"It's not what it seems. They're… they're not bad. You should join us."

"How do I know you haven't been brainwashed?"

"I haven't been brainwashed. Those vampire hunters are the ones that have lied." Kallen said. "I know… I had trouble believing it at first too, but… it's true. They really do want peace."

"Kallen, I've been dealing with many vampires since I joined them. They are beasts! Monsters! They murder innocent families. They had the proof… but now you're one of them." He said. "You betrayed us."

"I didn't betray anybody. There may be bad vampires… I'm sure there are, but Lelouch and the others only want to help."

"Hold your tongue vampire!"

"Please, hear me out with an unbiased opinion." She begged and he went silent, looking down at the floor.

"And Suzaku… he's one of them?" Todoh asked.

"He is."

"A real shame."

XxXxX

After things had been cleaned up, Suzaku was back on cleaning detail. It was morning and the light was really bothering his eyes.

He paused and leaned the broom against the wall, watching Nunnally playing outside with Arthur under Cornelia's watchful gaze. He carefully glanced around to make sure nobody saw him taking a break, since he wasn't allowed to have one.

He set a hand on the marble pillar to his right, hiding slightly from view. He didn't want Cornelia yelling at him for spying on them. He smiled sadly as he watched her dancing in the garden in a flowing yellow dress, just like when they were young. Nunnally was like a fairy, always beautiful and loving.

She was-

"Suzaku?" A voice asked and he turned. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He lied. Then he frowned. That was stupid he was suppose to be sweeping. "I mean…" it didn't matter he didn't even finish the sentence. He leaned his back against the pillar and slid down it slowly until he was sitting on the floor.

Kallen gave him a look, before looking out to see what he was looking at. Now she understood, even if he didn't.

"I know you loved Euphy, but… you love Nunnally don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do. I would die for her."

"No… Suzaku… I mean… you're _in _love with her."

"I can't…" He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I will never belong in her world. My hands are stained with blood. I don't belong."

"But you're in love with her?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to her."

"Sorry." he said, as he stood up. He sighed, grabbing the broom and walking off down the hall. Kallen crossed her arms and stared after him.

XxXxX

Lelouch woke with a start, before glaring at his adviser.

"Is there a reason you're sitting on me?" He asked, irritation leaking into his voice.

"Yes. I have those files you wanted." C.C replied.

"And that explains you sitting on me?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Uh-huh."

The door opened and both of them froze, looking over towards the intruder.

"Hey, Lelouch I-ah, oh crap. I didn't mean to interrupt!" Gino said, holding his hands up.

"No, this isn't-" Lelouch tried to quickly defuse the situation before it became a scandal. He sat up, which put them in an even more awkward position.

"Don't kill me! I'm leaving!" He quickly backed out and slammed the door behind him. Lelouch quickly tossed C.C off him and ran after Gino out the door.

"Gino! I order you to stop running!" He shouted.

"Oh, your highness…" A guard said, pressing a hand over his eyes. "Milord… do you realize your state of undress?"

Lelouch froze in place and looked down at himself in only a pair of boxers. Oh, well… that was much more embarrassing.

"Guard! Organize a man hunt for Gino and bring him to me at once!"

"Yes, Emperor!"

Once that was done, he charged back into the bedroom. The fury of hell fallowed with him as he glared at C.C. She sat there innocently holding her favorite Cheese-kun teddy.

"That innocent look won't work on me." Lelouch scolded. "So I am going to punish you."

"What? What do you think you are going to do to me, Lelouch?" She asked, surly he wouldn't dare. Oh, but he did. He had a look like a lion ready to punch as he approached her. "You are my prey."

"Eh?" She didn't have a chance to react as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him, leaning down he sank fangs into her throat and she winced. "Lelouch! This is not fair!" He pulled back slightly.

"You've brought this on yourself." He replied, before biting her again.

XxXxX

Suzaku looked up from sweeping duty as he saw a guard running down the hallway, the man stopped and bowed with a hand over his heart.

"Sir! The Emperor has ordered all knights to hunt Gino down and bring him to him!" The guard said and Suzaku frowned.

"Why? What's he done?"

"I do not know, sir."

"Report to Cornelia, soldier." Suzaku ordered and the man nodded, before taking off down the hall. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I've got you now, Gino."

Little did he knew, that Euphy had heard him. She was hiding behind a marble pillar, holding a hand over her mouth.

XxXxX

Kallen got the news from Cornelia. For some reason they were all looking for Gino and nobody knew why they were.

She headed down the hallway and as she turned a corner she slammed into Euphy. The other girl looked at her in shock.

"I heard. What is going on?" Euphy asked.

"Nobody knows." Kallen said, shaking her head.

"Suzaku is looking for him." She said in a strained voice and Kallen's eyes widened.

"Oh, God… you don't think he'd-"

"I wouldn't be worried if I _didn't _think he was going to do something. We have to find Suzaku and stop him."

So both girls started off in a run down the hall. Things just went from bad to worse, God only knew what would happen if Suzaku found Gino first.

XxXxX

Gino threw the door to the holding cells open and grinned at Jeremiah. He walked over and tossed an arm around his friend.

"You won't believe what I just saw."

"Gino," Jeremiah sighed deeply. "What did you see? If this is like that last time you saw Arthur-"

"No, nothing like that." Gino grinned. "Guess who the Emperor is having an affair with."

"Kallen?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"No."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes."

"I don't believe it! I had always suspected, but never would I dream that such a thing would actually occur!" Jeremiah said. "Details?"

"Well…" Gino started.

XxXxX

Suzaku walked into the kitchen, since it was the place Gino frequented the most. He pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"Sir, Kururugi?" A maid asked. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Have you seen Gino?"

"No. Thankfully he hasn't bothered us in quite awhile."

"I see. Thank you." He started back down the hall and knocked on a door, before it opened and he grabbed Strider by the collar of his shirt. "I need your nose."

XxXxX

Back with Kallen and Euphy, they were frantically searching for Suzaku or Gino, but they couldn't find either of them.  
>They ran down the hall towards the kitchen and found one of the maids cleaning.<p>

"Have any of you seen Gino?" Euphy asked.

"No. we haven't." The young maids looked at one another. "Sir Kururugi was here looking for him as well a few minutes ago."

Kallen and Euphy glanced at one another in horror.

"Which way did he go?" Kallen asked and as soon as the maid pointed they took off.

XxXxX

Nunnally exited her room with Arthur in her arms. She looked around and saw two guards running down the hall.

It had her a little worried, before she saw Cornelia. She waved and Cornelia walked over to her.

"Nunnally… it's late… you should be asleep." Cornelia said.

"Well… it's just… I heard all this noise and I… was wondering what was going on." Nunnally said, squeezing Arthur tighter in a hug. "Is something scary happening?"

"No. Nothing. We're just looking for Gino."

"How come?"

"Nobody has any idea, but he made Lelouch angry from what I hear."

"And I could tell you why." Jeremiah said, smirking.

"You know what's going on?" Cornelia asked.

"Ohh, do I ever."

XxXxX

Gino leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head as he smiled. He chuckled a little in humor of all this. Lelouch was going to kill him for this, but this was one juicy bit of gossip he couldn't let get away so easily.

The door opened and he grinned.

"Back for more info Jer-" He cut himself off and straightened up in his seat. "Suzaku…"

XxXxX

TBC...

Pst. There ya' go. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier: I do not own this, but you already know that.

A/N Ugh. Here I think the drama is over since I quit talking to my family, then my brother gets onto my fanfic site and says this... "U want to know way your stupid ass don't have a lot of reviews it's because your the dum Ass who did't write a summary and your a BAD writer."

Okay... anyways... sorry you had to hear that, but I thought I needed to explain why I can't update as much as I would like. This is the last chapter and I made it extra long for you guys. Enjoy!

Shout out to Anlia! Hi! You really should get an account so we can talk. lol. I hope you like the ship I picked for Lelouch in the end and to answer that question awhile back I'd say Kaname would beat Lelouch in chess, only because Kaname has a few (coughs) thousand (coughs) more years experiance.

XxXxX

Gino leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head as he smiled. He chuckled a little in humor of all this. Lelouch was going to kill him for this, but this was one juicy bit of gossip he couldn't let get away so easily.

The door opened and he grinned.

"Back for more info Jer-" He cut himself off and straightened up in his seat. "Suzaku…"

"Gino," Suzaku said. "I've been looking for you." He reached into the inside of his uniform jack and pulled something out and Gino prepared to die, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes.

Suzaku set down a flask on the table in front of him. Custom crafted with his own name engraved on it and his knightmare frame as well. Gino picked it up in awe.

"Ehh… what's this?" Gino asked.

"A gift. For your engagement." He replied, crossing his arms. "I still won't apologize for hitting you thought. I can't forgive you either."

"You don't have to." Gino said. "It was wrong of us to keep that from you."

"Yes, it was." Suzaku stated firmly. "I want to warn you, Gino… if you do anything to hurt Euphy… I'll kill you. That means no more tryst with the maids."

"I stopped when Euphy and I got together, I swear."

"Good. You take care of her, Gino." Suzaku said, getting up and as he walked to the door it slammed open to reveal Euphy and Kallen.

"Don't kill him!" Both girls yelled and he looked at them oddly, before walking past them.

"Kallen, see that he gets delivered to Lelouch for punishment for whatever he did." Suzaku requested, continuing on.

He listened to his footsteps echo as he walked down the lonely hallway, before stopping in front of the door he was afraid to pass. He pressed a hand to the cool wood.

He needed to decide right now if he wanted to do this. If he was strong enough. No. he wasn't. Suzaku sighed and continued on.  
>When he got out of the door opened and Nunnally looked around to see if somebody had been there.<p>

"That's odd… Arthur was chewing on the door as if Suzaku were on the other side…" She sighed as if it were nothing, before picking the cat up and going back into her room.

XxXxX

Back in the darkness of an undisclosed location two men wrapped in shadows waited as the car pulled up and walked over it. The window rolled down slowly.

"Gentlemen." The woman shrouded in shadows said as she looked at the two outside. "I sense you would not have called me if there were not a problem. Are you that incompetent that you cannot handle a few vampires on your own?"

"That party you sent us to was a set up!" A hunter shouted in anger. "We lost good men. Including our best pilot."

"That party was your best chance."

"It is obvious that you are not on our side as you had us believe."

"I supplied you with enough information to get more recruits, did I not?" The woman in the vehicle asked. Both hunters glanced at one another.

"You did, but-"

"But nothing. That plan did not work. So let's try another shall we?"

"What would you have us do?" The first hunter asked begrudgingly.

"We will exploit the Emperor's weakness."

"And that weakness is?"

"His sister."

XxXxX

Gino cowered before Lelouch. He had been caught and he knew he was doomed. Oh, this would be a horrible, horrible punishment he knew, but it had been so worth it.  
>The rest of the knights who now knew about the… situation… were also standing around the room uneasily.<p>

"Gino… I specifically remember telling you to stop running… and yet… you did not listen to me. It will take me some time to think up a proper punishment for this." He slammed a hand down. "Not only did you spill information to every Knight of the Round about this, you did it in front of the prisoner!"

"I didn't know he would leak it to anybody else!" Gino argued.

"An enemy… do you understand what this means for me!" Lelouch asked, anger burning through his veins. "It means I am now forced to propose to C.C! C.C of all the women in the world! Why?"

"I…"

"Silence! This is your punishment. Take him to the kitchen. He can spend the best of a month in there working as a servant, without pay." He looked up as the guards dragged Gino to his punishment. "As for the rest of you… you will forget whatever Gino told you. I assure you it was fabricated, but because I do not wish my reputation ruined… I will be engaged to C.C until I can clear this all up. And it will be cleared up."

Everybody except Kallen, Suzaku and Cornelia left the room. They stayed and waited for their orders for the rest of the day.

"Should I speak with Todoh now that you have your information?" Kallen asked. Suzaku glanced at her at the mention of his former teacher's name.

"Yes. Kallen… I will give you a big job. Once you prove to him that we are no lairs… you shall be the one to turn him." Lelouch said and everybody in the room froze.

"I-I… I can do that?"

"Of course you can. After you have turned him, you will have formed an unbreakable bond. You may have Todoh as your assistant. Consider it my gift to you for bringing me Gino."

She nodded and did her best to fallow the example set. She bowed, hoping she did it right and exited the room.  
>Suzaku chose that time to speak.<p>

"Lelouch… I… well… I just wanted to…" He paused mid-sentence. He couldn't say it. He was too much of a coward. Damnit. He forced a smile. "Just wanted to say congratulations."

"Suzaku?" Lelouch said in confusion. He could detect that something was bothering his friend. "Is that really what you were going to say?"

"Yes. Yes. I'll be taking my leave now." He took a bow before leaving and only Cornelia was left in the room with him.

"Is something wrong, milord?" She asked.

"Do you know what is wrong with Suzaku?" Lelouch wondered, setting a hand on his chin in thought. Cornelia seemed to be in thought for a few moments as she tried to think back to anything she knew, before shaking her head.

"No, milord." She replied. An idea came to light. "But… Nunnally might."

"Ah. See to it she comes to see me later then. I would like to speak with her."

"It will be done." Cornelia said, bowing and exiting the room as everybody else had. Lelouch sighed deeply. Things were very much going down hill.

"You realize that marrying me will only bring you misfortune." C.C commented and he pressed a hand over his eyes.

"I plan on doing everything to avoid marrying you." He ground out. "I will find something to stop this from going through. Once I can dispel all the rumors."

She walked up behind him and ran a hand along his shoulders. "Because, you wish to marry Kallen?"

"How did you… never mind."

"I know that truth." C.C said, smirking and crossing her arms.

"Oh? And what is the truth?" He asked, grinning in triumph. He knew she wouldn't speak against him. Just then the door slammed open and a guard was there with a horrified look on his face.

"Milord! It's your sister!" The man shouted.

XxXxX

Fifteen minutes earlier…

Suzaku sighed deeply as he tossed a large box into the fireplace. Pictures, letters, small mementos and anything that reminded him of Euphy.

In all the time he had been a knight, he never thought it would come to this. But, if there was one thing he knew he needed right now. It was a drink.  
>Leaning over to the table he grabbed a bottle of whiskey (finest money could buy courtesy of Lelouch) and poured a glass.<p>

After a couple shots and a little liquid courage he decided to visit Nunnally and ask her how she felt about him, because he really wanted to know.  
>On the way he stumbled a little, startled by the sudden rumbled of thunder. Streaks of lightning darted across the dark sky and rain started to plink against the window.<p>

He got to the door and was about to knock, before he spotted something unusual. He kneeled and front of the door and brushed his fingers over the lock. Scratches in the metal. Ice shot through his veins and he sobered up quickly.  
>He swallowed hard, reaching towards his belt to grip his sword as he raised a leg and kicked the door down. It splintered and he drew his weapon.<p>

The vampire hunter that was inside was in total shock, he quickly aimed his gun and fired at the terrified young girl.

"Nunnally!" Suzaku shouted, tackling the hunter, but the man tore a knife from his boot and jammed it into Suzaku, right under the rips. The hunter kicked him and ran towards the door, before Suzaku got back up, ignoring the pain as eh slammed the hunter into the doorframe as hard as he could. "Who sent you?"

"Unhand me!" The hunter shouted, blood dripping down his face, before Suzaku slammed his face into the wall again.

"Who sent you!" He slammed the man once again and he was knocked unconscious. He ran to Nunnally's side and picked her up as carefully as he could. "Nunnally? Can you hear me?" He panicked and took off down the hallway. He spotted some guards. "Get to the Princess' room and take the man who's done this into custody!"

"Yes, sir Kururugi!" The guard saluted and ran off towards the room with his partner.

He knew he didn't have time as he ran as fast as he could, he kicked the door open to the infirmary and a few nurses looked shocked at him, before rushing the help the princess.

"What happened?" The doctor demanded as the nurses got the princess to the bed.

"Somebody shot her with something! Do something, damnit!" A nurse grabbed the edge of his jacket, but he brushed her away. "I'm fine. Help the princess!"

XxXxX

Lelouch walked briskly down the hallway with several guards around him and C.C right by his side, she reached for his hand to try and comfort him.

"I want to know how they got in." He said, gritting his teeth as he arrived at the door to the infirmary. The door open and first went to Suzaku. "What happened?"

"Lelouch… I'm so sorry… I failed you and Nunnally. Please… forgive me." He kept his eyes low. Lelouch reached up and set a hand on his friends shoulder, before bring that hand around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

"You were drinking?" Lelouch asked, but he didn't get an answer. "Suzaku… I am afraid I have to remove you as my personal knight…"

"I understand."

"And I'm going to assign you the highest honor of Nunnally's knight." He said and Suzaku gasped loudly.

"I don't deserve it, Lelouch. I failed!" Suzaku argued, pulling back from Lelouch.

"_I _will decide what you do and don't deserve! You ran her all the way down here AND captured the man that did this!" Lelouch clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "I am giving you this honor, because out of everybody in this world it is you that I trust the most."

"Then… I will do as you ask."

The doctor came out with a gentle smile as removed his gloves. Lelouch was about to speak, before the doctor held his hand up.

"Emperor… your sister is just fine. It was only a fair amount of sedative. In the aspects of her health, she is at the top of the list. For her safety, however… I am most concerned." The young doctor said, adjusting his glasses.

"So these men are now trying to kidnap my sister?" Lelouch asked, pressing his lips together in a thin line. "This has become personal. We must find whoever is leaking information. Suzaku, inform Cornelia and then return to Nunnally's side."

"Yes, Lelouch." He said, bowing and quickly heading out. Lelouch walked into the room his sister was in, before he sat besides her and took her hand.

"Lelouch," Nunnally said, smiling. "I'm not sure what happened… I was watching the rain by the window… and then there was a man there."

"Do not worry about that anymore. Suzaku stopped him."

"Suzaku, but he was hurt… where is he? Is he-"

"Perfectly fine, Nunnally." Lelouch said with a smile. "I have something to tell you. How do you feel about Suzaku as your knight?"

"Suzaku? My knight? But, Lelouch he's your knight."

"Not anymore." He laughed. "You two will be able to spend plenty of time together now. I just want you to make sure you have an entourage whenever you go out."

"Okay, but what about you? I must have worried you so much. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Nunnally. It's not your fault." Lelouch assured, smiling.

"Is it true that you and C.C are marrying, big brother?" Nunnally asked and the smile faded and he frowned.

"Yes, Nunnally. It's true."

"I'm so happy for you!" She giggled and hugged her brother. He sighed. Well… this would take some time to explain.

XxXxX

Gino sighed deeply as he scrubbed a pan clean. It was taking forever and he despised this pink flamingo apron he had to wear.  
>A maid walked by and tossed another plate into the sink, splashing him with soapy water. He sighed deeply.<p>

"Don't forget the rest, Gino." She said and all the maids laughed. They were taking this revenge thing too far… or not far enough depending on who was asked.

He saw Euphy entered and quickly finished the last couple of plates and setting them in the very large pile, before drying his hands off on the apron.

"Hey, how is your sister?" He asked.

"She's fine now. Sleeping." Euphy said and Gino nodded.

"Good. I'm glad she's okay. I don't want to imagine what would happen if those guys had actually gotten hold of her."

"I don't think anybody does. Suzaku has been assigned as her knight, so I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You're still worried?"

"How could I not be?"

Gino draped an arm around her shoulders and let her out of the kitchen, flipping the lights off.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine once we catch these guys."

XxXxX

Kallen headed towards the holding cells, prepared to turn Todoh. She had planned it earlier, but after the incident with that guy Suzaku caught it put it off while he was… interrogated as Lelouch ordered. The guy said nothing and had somehow managed to swallow a pill that kill him instantly.

She was sure Suzaku would have loved to get his hands on him again though. Too bad that coward hunter killed himself.

The door opened and she kneeled in front of Todoh, dropping a file on the floor right besides him.

"What's this?" He asked, grimacing. As he picked up the file, his eyes widened. "Where did you get these?"

"Actually I couldn't answer that. The Emperor's adviser brought them in."

"Thi-this… it has Sir Haskew's signature… it is real." Todoh looked up at her suddenly. "Why? Why would they do this? Why would they frame the Emperor and his council of doing such horrible things if they are not?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Kallen offered her hand. "You can help us. I can offer you power and you can join the knights."

"No. I will help you, but I do not want this dark power. Please, take me to the Emperor. I wish to speak with him."

She nodded.

XxXxX

"Are you still pissed off at me?" Gino asked, poking Suzaku in the shoulder while he was standing outside Nunnally's bedroom door.

"Yes." He replied in irritation.

"Oh. You've been standing there for three days with no sleep." Gino stepped back and set a hand on his chin, before coming up with his plan.

"So?"

"So you need to sleep or you're going to crash. How will you protect her then?"

"I… I'm perfectly fine. I've been without sleep longer then this."

"Oh, by the way… I over heard Kallen and Euphy talking… you're uhh… lusting after the beautiful princess now huh?"

"What? What are you talking about! And you spied on them? I would never have such thoughts about Nunnally! She's too precious to me to only think about using her that way-" He froze and lowered his voice. He just let that slip. "Go away, Gino."

"Ohh? What's this?" He poked him in the ribs. "Come on… unless you want me to get the wrong idea."

"Gino…" He looked down the long hallway, before sighing. "I guess that's why I'm not so mad. If you hadn't stabbed me in the back I wouldn't have noticed it before."

Gino winced at those words. "So… you're _glad _Euphy and I are together?"

"Yes." Suzaku replied.

"Well… that's… unexpected." He stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "If you loved her… why didn't you do something about it?"

"I don't want to betray Lelouch."

"Uhh… you're gonna have to explain that to me…" Gino said, getting a little weirded out.

"I didn't mean that way! I mean… I don't want to fail him. If… if I let my feelings get in the way… I won't be able to properly protect her. Besides… I don't even know how she feels about me."

"Huh… I'll go find out!" Gino shouted and knocked on the door.

"Gino, no!" Suzaku said, grabbing his arm, but the door had opened already.

"Hey! Nunnally, are ya' awake? I had something I wanted to ask you."

Nunnally looked in surprise at the two knights. Suzaku was holding Gino's arm behind his back in a joint lock and Gino was struggling to escape it.

"Are you fighting again?" Nunnally asked them, looking from one to the other. Suzaku let go of Gino finally, in shame of fighting in front of the princess when he knew she hated fighting.

"Nope. Just horsing around. Got a minute?" Gino wondered, putting on a smile that had Suzaku clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Yes…" She replied uneasily and Gino shot Suzaku a triumphant grin over his shoulder, before the two went into the room and Suzaku gently closed the door behind them. He whimpered. Oh, God… Gino was going to tell Nunnally! What was he going to do? He had to act fast.

He looked around, before pressing an ear to the door.

"I'm still a little upset that you two hurt Suzaku like that." He heard Nunnally say.

"You too, huh? Well… we really didn't mean to hurt him. You can't help who you fall in love with, ya' know."

"I know. It's just still not fair to him. That was wrong, Gino."

"Yes, I know."

"Sir Kururugi!" Cornelia's firm voice came from behind him and he froze. Oh, damn. This probably looked really bad.

"Oh… this isn't what it-"

"You get the highest honor of guarding my sister and you turn into a pervert?"

"No!"

"Why you little-" She growled and he yelled as Cornelia tackled him and caught him in a headlock. He struggled to get away without hurting a fellow knight.

"No, arg!" He chocked as she pulled up. "Gino was trying… (cough) to… tell her something personal… so I… was… trying to… stop him!"

"Tell her what? You have to be a little more specific!" She tightened her grip and he chocked again. If he wasn't in so much pain, he'd sigh. No way other. He had to tell Cornelia or she was going to think he was some weird pervert.

Gino looked over at the door in surprise when he saw Arthur gnawing at the wood and stretching at it, mewing oddly.

"What's he doing?" He asked, eyes wide.

"He does that when he knows Suzaku is out there." She replied with a shrug. She'd tried to get him to stop, but when it came to Suzaku, Arthur was obsessed.

"That's kinda creepy, Nunnally." He shrugged himself and leaned back in the seat by the window. "Well, anyways. I wanted to ask you something as I said before."

"Does it have something to do with you and Suzaku fighting?" Nunnally asked as she looked towards the door. At least she didn't have to worry. It wasn't like her knight would spy on them or anything.

"Nope. Nothing to do with that." Gino laughed, crossing his arms behind his head with a grin. "I just wanted to ask how you met Suzaku."

"How we met?" She asked in surprise. "Ohh… well… the first time was when our Father's tried to meet for negotiations… I don't remember why. Just that it didn't turn out well. In the end of it… I know our Father was a cruel man, but… at least Lelouch and I can say he never laid a hand on us. Suzaku's Father, however…"

"Suzaku's dad? Really… I never would have guessed." Gino replied, frowning now.

"Yeah. Lelouch tried to make him feel better by challenging him to chess. He actually let him win. It was really nice. Then we went outside to a stream and played there for awhile, since Lelouch and I had never really seen Japan after all."

"Hmm. That's interesting. I never knew that."

"And then… our Father sent us to Japan to live there. So we spent a lot of time with Suzaku. Lelouch and I finally had a friend to have fun with. It was never like that in the capital. We never got to just play like normal kids until then. I really wish we could go back sometimes."

"Life would be a lot nicer if we could all live like kids wouldn't it?" Gino asked with a revering smile. That idea sounded nice, but life just didn't work that way. "So… how did you feel about him?"

"Suzaku? He's hard-headed and mischievous, but… very kind. He's always been there for Lelouch and I. He was even there after Lelouch changed me. In fact… he was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes for the first time in so many years."

"Oooh. Sounds romantic." Gino teased, leaning his chin on his hands.

"Oh, Gino! That's silly. I can't… I could never be with Suzaku."

"Why not?"

"He's my knight."

"So? Lelouch was fine with Euphy and I."

"Because he had to be."

"If Lelouch would have been against don't you think he'd find some way around all the rules? I mean really? He's smart you know that."

"I never thought of that. Maybe you're right, but even so… I don't know what he feels. I love him, but I think it will cause too much trouble."

"So… you love him or you _love _him?" Gino asked, getting very serious as he stared at her.

"I'm afraid to know to which way."

"Don't be. Talk to him! I'm sure he'll feel the same."

"Oh, but you can't know for sure." Nunnally argued, looking down.

"I can. Just let me go get him right now." Gino giggled evilly as he walked to the door, picking up Arthur.

"Oh, Gino don't!"

"Too late." He opened the door and froze when he saw Cornelia with Suzaku in a headlock. Gino pursed his lips. "What did I miss?"

"Gino?" Cornelia asked, before looking back at Suzaku. "So you weren't lying. Good." She released him from the headlock and Suzaku gasped for breath. "But mark my words… one wrong move and you die."

Gino set Arthur back inside the room and bowed before exiting the room and closing the door behind him softly. He stared at Suzaku for a few minutes.

"What in the world just happened?" He asked and Suzaku gritted his teeth.

"She thought I was… doing perverted things, because you."

"You were listening at the door weren't you?" Gino grinned when Suzaku went silent. "Guess it's good I walked out when I did then." He started off down the hallway when Suzaku stopped him.

"Uhh… wait! What'd she say?"

"Oh, so now you want to know?" Gino asked with a smirk. "Take her out tonight, I'll cover for you."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Suzaku complained. He sighed deeply and pressed a hand against his eyes. Great.

XxXxX

Back in a dark undisclosed warehouse there were men preparing knightmare frames. Their leader had finally arrived.

"Lord Haskew," A man said bowing. "I am glad that you're here."

"Silence you insipid fool!" Haskew said, pulling out a gun and executing the man. Everybody dropped what they were doing and froze. "Your have all failed me! You are lucky I am going to let you live. I want you all to prepare. We are going to assault the capital and destroy all the vampires once and for all."

The nervous girl behind him spoke up. "You will give me the throne once it's finished?" She asked.

"You will get the throne, you greedy dog." Haskew told him, crossing his arms. "I would think you would do this for the good of mankind, not for more power and money."

"I will be better for this empire then Lelouch. Besides… it's not about power or money. I have something I want. He denied me something that I deserve."

"Whatever you say. I don't care, just as long as I get those vampires and rid the world of this trouble." He slammed a fist onto the table besides him and everybody quickly went back to work.

XxXxX

Today was the first day in a longtime that Lelouch and Nunnally had gotten to themselves. To they spent the day together.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it, brother?" She asked and he nodded as they took a seat on the bunch underneath the shade of an oak tree.

"It is." Lelouch replied. "How are you fairing with your knight?"

"Fine, but he hasn't slept in days since he took over watching me." She replied, glancing over to where Suzaku was. He was trying to stay out of their way, while guarding them at the same time.

"Nunnally, Euphy brought something to my attention with the incident of her and Gino. I realized that she was right." He stated. "I've decided to let you pick your own husband."

"You have?"

"Yes. I ask you to forgive me for trying to find somebody perfect. I was being too over-protective."

"Don't feel bad." She laughed hugging his arm. "I know you are just worried about me."

"Do you have any idea who you might choose?" Lelouch asked, smiling gently at his younger sister while she tried not to blush. She glanced at Suzaku. "Him?"

"Is… would that be okay? Assuming he feels the same that is."

"Alright, Nunnally… C.C was right. It's Suzaku who you want." He sighed. "I only fear about his... Well… I'll share this with you… Nunnally… the reason I didn't want you to get close to Suzaku is if anything happened. He has suicidal tendencies. If he did something… you would only be hurt worse."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" She asked.

"It's not an easy thing to tell."

"But… maybe I could try to fix him. I won't know until I try."

"Optimistic as ever." Lelouch laughed a little. "I know he cares for you as much as I do and if there is anybody I will entrust you too… Suzaku is the one."

"Enough about me and my life now. How about you and C.C?" Nunnally asked, hearing her brother let another sigh out.

"I'm trying to get myself out of it. Gino spared an untrue rumor."

"I want you to find somebody and be happy too."

"Well… I'm working on it at least."

"Is it the new knight you like?"

"Kallen?" Lelouch asked, laughing softly. "My sister is observant as well. Yes. As soon as I get this rumor out of the air, then I'm planning on giving her the choice of marrying me."

"Sounds exciting." Nunnally said, giggling at her brother's flustered look.

So for the rest of that quiet evening, with the birds as their background music she and her brother talked and laughed and reveled in old times.

XxXxX

Suzaku sighed while standing outside Nunnally's door. He could hear Arthur's odd meow while he scratched at the door.

Finally the door opened and they came face to face with one another. It was awkward after the teasing everybody had been doing since he became her guard. They took in one another's appearances.  
>He was a little scruffy after being posted as her knight and keeping guard over her twenty-four-seven and she had just finished with a bath so she was much the opposite of him.<p>

"Suzaku… would you like to come in and visit with Arthur? I'm afraid it's the only way he'll stop." She said.

He glanced around, making sure nobody was there. "Very well, Princess."

He entered the room and picked up Arthur, while she closed the door behind him. Suzaku brushing hand down Arthur's back, causing the cat to purr happily.

"How come you didn't keep Arthur?" She asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"I couldn't take care of him. I figured you'd have more fun with him anyways…and he likes you." He added the last bit in with an odd smile.

"Arthur likes you too."

"No… Arthur likes me to sink his fangs into. That's about it." He patted Arthur's head, before setting him back down on the floor. He walked to the window slowly and his face with illuminated by moonlight. "So what did you talk about with Gino?"

She pursed her lips, before sighing. "You."

"What about me?"

"He wanted to know how we met."

"How we met? That's odd. Whatever would posses him to ask that? I thought he'd go for something much more personal and embarrassing."

"Are you still angry?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"No… Nunnally… I'm not." He replied looking down momentarily. "Because… it gave me a second chance with the person I loved from the start."

"Suzaku?" She said in surprise and he moved to side besides her, taking her hands in his.

"Nunnally I…" He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, before opening them again and meeting her own with a look she'd never seen. "I lied to you that day you asked me if I loved Euphy. I thought I did, but it always felt like something was missing."

"So… what are you saying?"

"I guess… I'm saying that I love you." He smiled gently and she brought a hand up to his cheek, while he set a hand over hers and turned into her touch. "I am so in love with you, Nunnally. I've loved you since we were little and I had to hunt you down the day you got scared and ran away."

"Suzaku…" She trailed as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently. He lowered his head onto her shoulder. It wasn't his intention, but the first thought that entered his mind was blood.

He made to raise his face away from her, but she reached up and held him there. He felt a slight panic in his thoughts.

"Don't, I'm going to-"

"It's okay, Suzaku…I won't tell Lelouch." She assured.

"That's not what I meant…" He whispered, lips brushing her skin as he spoke. " I don't want to use you. I don't want you to think I'm using you. Nunnally… you're the person I care about more then anything. I couldn't live with myself if it hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"I can't..." He whispered, sinking his fangs past her skin.

"Suzaku… please be happy. You know how you always tell me to smile, because you tell me it's beautiful…" He made a sound and she figured it was a none-too-polite one. "well… that's how I feel about you. I want to see you smile. So… in return for my blood… be happy."

He pulled away finally and she stopped him before he got too far away, licking the blood off his chin. Her own blood didn't taste like anything really. She knew he felt a little guilty.

"Please… I took a lot… take some of mine in return." He unbuttoned the top of the uniform and lowered the collar. She gripped the edge and pulled it away as he tilted his head to the side, but right as she licked the place she was about to bite. He winced slightly at the feel of her fangs, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He was a knight after all.

XxXxX

Back in the main halls Lelouch already picked up the scent of mixed blood. He sighed deeply, but he wouldn't do anything to stop them. His sister was happy, he couldn't ask for anything more.

_And_, he thought as he crossed his legs while leaning back in his chair, _at least I've gotten rid of all those rumors of C.C and I. my plans are free to move ahead when I wish. _The door opened and C.C walked in, about to open her mouth to inform him of the situation.

"I already know. I can smell the blood from here." Lelouch stated and then C.C shrugged and turned around to walk out. "Oh, and C.C… will you send Kallen up here?"

"Is it that time?" C.C asked.

"I plan to ask, yes." He waited there, glancing at the chess board and moving the white king forward one space. "And so it begins…"

"You wanted to see me?" Kallen asked, entering the room. Lelouch smirked at the nervous glint in his knight's eyes.

"I did… have a seat." He ordered, motioning to the chair across from him. "Tell me, before those insipid fools interrupted the soiree, did you enjoy yourself?"

She was taken aback by his question. "Yes, but I don't understand what that has to do with-"

"I am asking, because I would like you to marry me." Lelouch told her, a hand on his chin as he held a very serious look about him.

"…M-m-marry you?" She sputtered.

"Yes. Does it displease you?"

"No… well… yes… I mean… not in that way… just… why me?"

"Why not?" He asked. "You're a beautiful young woman, you're understanding about our gift. I don't see why not. What will you say?"

Kallen swallowed hard as she stared at the expectant emperor. She had no idea what to tell him, but even if she wanted to… could she tell him no? he raised an eyebrow, still waiting. She needed to decide.

"What… would happen if I said no?"

"No? Then you may simple carry on as you are, but… if you say yes… you will be my wife and the empress. I think that must make you lean more towards, yes."

"You have to tell me why you want to marry me."

"Are you ordering me?" Lelouch asked in surprise, but he smiled none-the-less. He actually got up and kneeled before her, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it. "Because, you are absolutely intoxicating… I enjoy every minute of your company and I want to put my proposal out there before somebody else does. Please… accept my offer… marry me."

"I… I'll marry you, Lelouch." She replied, somewhat intoxicated herself by the vampire lord. She never would have dreamed of starting a rebel, but become a knight and then empress. And marrying the most handsome man she'd ever met as well? She wondered if maybe this was a dream.

There was an explosion outside and both looked towards the window.

"As expected. This is the final attack." He said firmly, standing and helping her to her feet as well. "This is the battle that will determine our fate. The king has made his move."

"You knew this would happen?"

"Yes. I set it up this way. I allowed them easy access into the soiree… right under Suzaku's nose. He trusted me to be helping, but I wasn't helping him. I knew that their leader would become enraged when their plan failed. And I knew… that he would come next." He stated. "Now Kallen… I leave this up to you. Destroy their leader… and it will end their rebellion."

"You think I can?"

"I know you can."

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss, before turning and running out. There would be time for pleasantries later.

XxXxX

A door slammed open and Gino stood there with two guards, about to yell something, before his mouth snapped shut and he took in the scene before him.

Nunnally was asleep with her head on Suzaku's chest and he was passed out at an odd angle on the bed, both were still clothed, however.

"Well… I was going to ask if you'd seen Suzaku, but…" Gino snapped out of it. "But, get up! We're being attacked?"

Suzaku quickly looked up, eyes widened. "What!"

"I said we're under attack!"

"By the hunters?" He asked and Nunnally quickly sat up, allowing Suzaku to get up and grab his jacket off the floor before he ran out after Gino. The guards lead Nunnally towards the safe room, she yelled for them to be careful, before the guards rushed her out to safety.

"Who else?"

"Where is everybody?"

"Already in the hanger." Gino replied. "Hey, do me a favor and answer a question before we all die," He laughed and watched as Suzaku sighed deeply, while starting up Lancelot.

"What…?"

"What did I interrupt?"

"Sleep. I was just sleeping with her." Suzaku paused and slapped himself. "Ugh… that… doesn't sound any better. We just fell asleep together you pervert."

"Ohh… what a thought to die with." Gino laughed again as Suzaku jumped into his seat and was off. It left him alone to quickly get into his own knightmare frame.

"Suzaku, can you hear me?" Lelouch asked through the com-link.

"Yes. What is it you need milord?"

"Are you on a private link?"

"Yes."

"I have a request to make of you."

"Anything." Suzaku said, glancing to his left to find Gino advancing on his flank.

XxXxX

Kallen shouted as she was barely able to avoid the slashing strike from the rust red knightmare frame in front of her. This guy was a tough opponent, but she wouldn't let this second-rate pilot best her.

She could finish him easy, but that was when she saw several of his minions coming to his aid. If they got into the fight, there would be no way she could fight them all off. It was just as she thought she was doomed a blast blew up one of the knightmares coming to the aid of their leader.

She turned to find Suzaku, Gino and Cornelia.

"We'll hold them off, you get this guy for all of us, Kallen." Suzaku said as they jumped past her and slammed into the reinforcements.

"Thanks, Suzaku."

"Don't thank me. It was Lelouch that sent us out here. Congratulations." He chuckled and she blushed, before another attack brought her out of it.

"Give it up, you foolish vampires." Haskew growled, attacking with everything he had. "You don't deserve to walk on the same ground."

"I won't let you win." Kallen argued and struck back, but he dodged her move as well. "You're the murderers!"

"Us! How are we the murderers? You and your kind… sneaking humans into the palace and draining them of blood. Vampire scum!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I know nothing like that happens here!"

"Lies!" Haskew yelled in a blind rage and charged at her. She rolled out of the way and with a quick swipe behind her, hit the rust red knightmare. "Damn you!"

Before he could say another word, Kallen finished him off with a quick hit from her Guren. The rust knightmare exploded in a ball of flames. She sighed in relief at finally destroying this enemy. She found Suzaku and the others were sweeping up the remnants.

"Suzaku, tell Lelouch I got him." She said over her com-link. She got no reply. "Suzaku? Can you hear me?"

That was when she knew something was up, he wasn't that far away. So it didn't make sense that he couldn't hear her.

XxXxX

Lelouch paced back and forth, while glancing at C.C.

"Suzaku? Kallen? Can anybody hear me?" He asked, growling in anger. "This doesn't make sense. Somebody has cut off communication, but who? All the knightmares and hunters have been destroyed."

"Except that one." C.C said, pointing out the window, still uncaring about the situation as always. He gasped and quickly grabbed another radio, but it didn't work either.

"C.C! who is it!"

"How should I know?"

"Agh!" Lelouch yelled, exasperated. "Wha… what is this? That knightmare… it's… the power… could this be our leak?"

"Probably. Seeing as I don't know who else it could be."

"Damn." He slammed a fist into the window sill. "They have to beat this person. They have to."

The door slammed open and Euphy ran in, grabbing Lelouch's cloak. He seemed shocked that she would just barge in, but she had a reason.

"I know who the leak is!" She cried in shock and Lelouch's eyes widened. In that moment… he knew as well.

"I have to get out there."

XxXxX

"Hey? Anybody?" Suzaku said over his com-link. He sighed deeply and since he didn't see anymore knightmares he opened the hatch for his knightmare.

The others did as well and he glanced around the area carefully. Something wasn't right, but he had to get information across somehow, even if it meant rising his life.

"Suzaku, what the heck is going on?" Gino asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's not over, yet." He sighed again. "I need to-" A loud crack echoed through the air and he quickly grabbed his left shoulder.

Cornelia acted first and jumped back into her knightmare, move in front of Suzaku quickly and providing cover from anymore fire.

"Suzaku! Are you alright?" Gino asked, quickly moving to get back into his knightmare as well. He didn't want to get shot either.

"Fine… agh… just…" Suzaku breathed out heavily. This was wrong, he shouldn't be bleeding from a normal gun, but this wasn't a normal gun. It was an anti-vampire weapon. "I can't pilot Lancelot. You'll… have to handle it yourself."

"Don't worry." Cornelia assured him. "We've got this. We can't hear one another over the links, so just fallow my lead."

Suzaku closed up the cockpit of the Lancelot, so he could protect himself from the sniper. He thought he could take a breather, but then he saw one thing that made all his breath escape.

"Lelouch! What do you think you're doing out here?" He knew he was going to have to pilot the Lancelot now, extreme pain or not. He quickly moved his knightmare to Lelouch's flank, and was extremely grateful when Kallen came to their aid as well.

Lelouch opened the hatch for his knightmare, making sure it was safe Kallen and Suzaku did as well.

"Look, this is the work of one person." Lelouch started. "We cannot use our knightmares for this. We're going to have to go in and get the sniper on foot. Suzaku, are you up to it?"

"I'll manage." He replied, wincing.

"Kallen… I need you to direct the attacks and distract the sniper. Suzaku and I will sneak in behind and end this once and for all. Be careful, though, because I assure you that those bullets are a ruse as well. The sniper I am sure has come with enough fire power to destroy a knightmare."

"Right." Kallen said, closing up the Guren and as expected, the sniper opened fire. She watched as the two headed off around the other side, while the sniper focused on her.

And Lelouch had been right, because the sniper opened fire with explosive rounds. She cured under her breath.

"Damn. Hurry up, Lelouch."

XxXxX

Lelouch and Suzaku exited their knightmares and Suzaku kicked the door down, while heading up the stairs to the roof.

After getting halfway there, Lelouch considered taking a short break.

"Fitness nut." He muttered, before continuing after Suzaku. They stopped at the door and he noticed his friend didn't look so well. "Blood would heal you faster."

"I'm fine. Besides… I couldn't."

"Right, it wouldn't be the same as Nunnally's." Lelouch said and Suzaku froze, just about to kick the last door down with a pistol drawn.

"What? I don't know what you're-"

"Oh, please. Everybody smelled it."

"Uhmm… well… I can explain."

"Now is not the time."

"Right." Suzaku trailed off nervously and kicked the door down, Lelouch ran right besides him, before he got tackled to the ground, they barely avoided the bullet.

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's pistol and fired three rounds, one hitting the intended target in the knee, forcing the sniper to drop the gun.

Suzaku stood up and helped Lelouch to his feet.

"Thanks." Lelouch told him and he didn't reply, looking in shock at the person he saw there.

"You're the traitor?" Suzaku asked in shock. Both men looked on the girl both had known awhile ago, one of those who kept company with Euphy. "Nina… how could you. Euphy could have been killed!"

"Silence! An eleven like you has no right to speak to a Britannia like me." Nina said, holding onto her bleeding leg.

"Do not speak to him like that!" Lelouch scolded in anger. "Why have you betray us, Nina?"

"Because you denied me Euphy." Both men shuddered in disgust. "Nobody would have been better for her then me! So I set you up. It was easy to alter those pictures and send them to the Battle Born. All they needed was a little push and they were willing to destroy you for me."

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked, taking a step forward. "If you wanted the best for Euphy, you would not have done this. Have you over looked the fact that she is a vampire as well!"

"I made a deal! She would be left alone and I would get the throne!" Nina shouted, spit flying.

"And so you framed us for murdering innocent people for our bloodlust."

"Exactly."

"Thank you for telling me that." Lelouch said, pulling the tape-recorded from his pocket. "I'm sure that the head of the Battle Born council will love to hear this."

"You… you… set me up?" Nina asked. "You think Suzaku the father killer would be better for Euphy then I?"

Lelouch's eyes widened and he set a hand on Suzaku's shoulder carefully. He shrugged Lelouch's hand off and stood firm, but his eyes held his guilt.

"Nina… I had my reasons to kill that man." Suzaku stated. "Father or not… he was going to kill Lelouch and marry Nunnally. I couldn't allow that. It's enough to turn a boy against his father."

While Lelouch knew that Suzaku murdered his own father, he hadn't know that much, but he remained silent.

"I will become empress and I will have you all killed!"

"That won't happen." Lelouch said, glaring. But Nina then tore off her cloak to reveal she was strapped with explosives.

"Yes…" She growled. "It will."

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by the shoulder and both took off, jumping from the building just as it exploded into a bright blue, blinding ball of fire. They yelled as they fell, before falling through the skylights and landing into the pool below with a splash.

"Ugh! That still hurts." Lelouch said, coming up for air.

"Really cold." Suzaku sputtered. Somebody cleared their throat and both heroes turned to find Schneizel sitting in a chair with his girlfriend.

"Could we… get you some towels?" Schneizel asked awkwardly, before Lelouch and Suzaku quickly got out of the pool.

The doors slammed open and Gino, Euphy, Kallen, Nunnally, Cornelia and Jeremiah came running into the pool room as well. Schneizel handed them towels and had an odd look, he had no idea what was going on.

"Schneizel!" Cornelia scolded. "What are you doing?"

"I was relaxing."

"When we were under attack?"

"We were under attack?"

Cornelia spent the next ten minutes yelling at him, while Kallen embraced Lelouch and Nunnally did the same with Suzaku.

"I can't believe it was Nina all that time." Nunnally said and the men glanced at one another. "Euphy told me."

"Yes. I never would have guessed she would go that far." Lelouch admitted.

"At least it's over now." Kallen said and everybody agreed.

"And with the help of this tape, we can put an end to the attacks from the hunters." He said, pulling the tape out and handing it to C.C, who appeared out of nowhere as usual. "I think we've all earned a vacation."

Nobody disagreed. So in the end, they defeated the threat to the kingdom and there was peace with the world, or at least peace in Britannia.

Lelouch and Kallen got married, with Suzaku as his best man and Nunnally as the maid of honor, some time after Euphy and Gino got married, however Suzaku didn't take part in it, claming to be busy, while in reality he had snuck off with Nunnally for the day. Eventually they got married as well.

And Arthur stopped harassing Suzaku when he met a beautiful Siamese. He retired and his children took over his legacy of harassing the poor knight.

Everybody got their happy ending, the kingdom was saved and this book comes to a close like any good fairytale.

XxXxX

The End

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story, leave a review and God Bless!


End file.
